Alexis's Sparkmate
by Aquaformer
Summary: This is a fan fic from Transformers. I paired up Alexis & Starscream thanks to a suggestion from tlcoopi7. I don't own Transformers and the eventaul sparklings belong to tlcoopi7. Sparkles is my creation. enjoy. easier to read here vs deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This does not have slash, but is an Alexis/Starscream pairing per tlcoopi7's request. Depending on how this goes will determine if I go farther. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream had just defected to the Autobots, after learning that his former leader, Megatron, thought that the seeker was expendable. Starscream could not believe his audio circuits, and after facing Megatron and Thrust, Starscream left with the precious Star Saber in his hand, while being pursued by Megatron. Megatron only pursued the seeker because he had the Star Saber, not because this was his second in command.

Starscream sat alone in the recreation room, no one wanting to be around him due to the other Autobots not trusting this ex-Decepticon. Optimus Prime had allowed the seeker to join the Autobots since Starscream had nowhere else to go, but that did not make the transition any easier. With Hotshot breathing down the seeker's neck, the seeker only found peace when he was in solitude or with his minicon Swindle. That would change when the next day came.

Starscream stumbled out of the temporary berth. He had trouble as the berth he slept in was not as big as the one he slept in on the Decepticon ship, but then Autobots were not usually as big or as bulky as Decepticons. Starscream walked into the wash racks, not aware that today was going to be more than a normal day.

Meanwhile, on the bright and sunny Saturday, the Autobots human allies were due to show up. While Sam and Mikela were busy and at college, the high school aged allies were on their way along with the younger allies. Rad and Carlos arrived first, with Kicker and Misha, and they were followed by Billy and Fred with Coby, Bud, and Lori. There was only one ally missing, and they all knew (except for Starscream) that Alexis would be running a little late due to a prior commitment.

Soon enough though, Alexis came riding in on Grindor, her own personal minicon. Alexis was a beautiful high school senior. Her long brown hair blown in the wind, and her slim figure made her the target of all the guys, as most could not resist her charms. Alexis, however, was not happy. As much as she enjoyed the attention that she received from guys, something just was not right. She was not sure what it was, but she just knew that her soulmate was still out there. And Alexis always felt more alive when she was with the Transformers than when she was with her human friends at school. She calmly walked in, not realizing the events that would change her forever this day.

As Alexis was heading into the control room, she crossed paths with an unknown transformer. The jet did not see her stop in her tracks as she began to look him up and down. Something about this unknown bot made Alexis wide eyed and made her heart skip a beat. Her throat became dry and she could feel the sweat on her palms. What was it about this unknown transformer that made her want him so badly.

As Starscream attempted to get into the control room, he almost stepped on something, but somehow his spark and his minicon, Swindle, stopped him. He looked down, and saw the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. Her piercing green eyes sent shockwaves through his systems. His spark fluttered, creating the "butterflies in the stomach" feeling for the older mech. He could sense with his equipment that she was reacting in a similar way. Both were nervous, but had felt their respective "hearts" skip a beat when they laid eyes/optics on each other. The pair just stood there and stared at each other until Swindle beeped and brought both back into reality.

Starscream, being the gentleman that he was, offered to take Alexis to the control room, without even introducing himself. Alexis, tired from riding all the way to the base accepted the seeker's offer on one condition – that he tell her his name. Starscream finally realized that he had not introduced himself to the wonderful young female who stood in front of him.

"My name is Starscream, I was formerly a Decepticon, but now I am an Autobot." Stated Starscream, hoping that the young female did not notice the "nervousness" the seeker had in his vocal processor.

"Nice to meet you, Starscream, my name is Alexis" the female replied, hoping that the larger transformer did not notice the nervous "break" in her voice.

Starscream was in heaven. Just hearing her talk sent him straight to cloud nine. Her soft yet firm voice clouded his senses, until Swindle beeped, ruining the moment, but reminding Screamer of the meeting that they were required to attend. Starscream bent down and gently laid out his hand so that Alexis would be able to walk right on to it. Once Alexis was ready, and Starscream had a good grip on her, the two headed into the meeting, surprising many a bot and human as Alexis rarely took rides from anyone, let alone an ex-Decepticon. The trust that Alexis had shown through the fact that she stood on the seeker's shoulder, knowing that he would be careful with her.

After the meeting adjourned, Starscream let Alexis down as she had requested to get off of the Seeker's shoulder, so that she could go talk with her friends. Starscream let her down, and watched as she ran toward the door where the human's lounge was located. He thought for a second and thought if you have feelings for me, please turn around before you run off. Low and behold, almost as if she had heard him, she turned around and shot him her most beautiful smile, a smile that made the seeker's hard drive melt, before running off to join her friends. Starscream, stood there, stupidly, a "gone" look on his face.

It was not until Swindle beeped for a fourth time that he was able to get the Seeker's attention.

Beep – we need to talk – Swindle, curious as to what was going on, informed Screamer

"Alright, we will talk, but in my quarters, where we cannot be over heard." Starscream watched as Alexis had joined her friends, but instead of paying attention to what they were doing, she had her eyes on him. Starscream could feel her eyes burn into his optics. It was not a long glance, but it was a powerful, and one that no one else caught as Alexis joined her friends and Starscream headed off to his quarters to discuss his confusing new feelings with Swindle.

Having arrived at his temporary quarters, the seeker allowed Swindle to climb onto a shelf, in order to be able to talk faceplate to faceplate about what had just happened.

Beep Beep – what is with you, Screamer, you are not acting like yourself – beeped the minicon

"My spark fluttered and skipped a jolt when I met that female. She was not afraid of me, and I sensed that her heat skipped a beat when she met me. That has to mean something." Starscream was pouring out his feelings for Alexis to the minicon, who was not sure how to help his partner, as Swindle was dealing with his own issue of falling for a minicon, though he put that aside to try to help Starscream.

Starscream, confused, left his room to go ask Prime about it, leaving Swindle to figure out what was going on, and why the minicon was feeling the way he was, though Screamer knew nothing of Swindle's feelings. Starscream found Prime in his office, reading over a datapad. Starscream quickly slipped in and closed the door.

Prime was surprised to see the seeker in his office, but could tell the jet had some questions that he wanted to ask the leader of the Autobots. Prime was patient as Starscream began to speak.

"I felt a skip and flutter in my spark, what does that mean" queried the seeker, unsure of what was going on.

Prime, familiar with the feeling as he felt it with Elita 1, answered the confused seeker "that is the sign that you have found your sparkmate. Who is the lucky femme?" Optimus was expecting the seeker to give a name of a fembot, but that was not the answer he got.

"Her name is Alexis, I saw that her heart skipped a beat when she met me. I learned through reading about human culture that that only happens when humans meet their soulmate." Starscream braced himself for Optimus's reaction, not sure how the leader would act. But with the battlemask, it was hard to see what exactly Prime's reaction was.

"Well," replied Prime, "that leads us into another issue, how would the two of you get together because either she has to become a transformer or you have to become human."

Starscream had not thought of that. He remembered his thoughts when he used to think that humans were inferior, disgusting creatures, but now that he was falling for one, one of them had the choice to make, the question was – who would it be – him or her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This does not have slash, but is an Alexis/Starscream pairing per tlcoopi7's request. Depending on how this goes will determine if I go farther. This is more from Alexis's point of view. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Alexis was hanging out with her human friends, but she paid little attention to what they were doing, her racing mind was elsewhere. Having learned not to bother her when she was thinking, the others let her be, lost amidst her own thoughts, eyes glazed over. Alexis's thoughts were on Starscream. Something about the seeker called out to her, in a way no other human male had done or would ever do. Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat when she met him, even before she knew who he was. She watched with softened eyes as the jet of her desires walked off and to his quarters. The fact that he was a former Decepticon did not even register with her. Alexis, confused about the way she was feeling, needed to talk to someone and not a human as they would not be able to understand.

So Alexis picked herself up out of the large easy chair that she had been sitting in. There was only one bot she wanted to talk to. And so she headed on her way, her head still lost in the clouds. The way Starscream gently picked her up and held her safely played over and over again, ruminating in her mind. She could tell through that simple act that the seeker likes her. The question that plagued Alexis's mind was how could she and Starscream be soulmates. Alexis wondered if there was any way that she could become a transformer, as she really did not care for her human life. This mortal life offered her little peace or enjoyment.

Soon she reached the med bay, and once the door slid aside to let her in, she found the bot she was looking for. Red Alert was busy restocking, but when he noticed Alexis in the door way, he walked over to her and picked her up so that she would be better able to talk to the extremely tall bot. However, when Alexis realized that Red was busy, she asked to be put down and headed out, to a small room where only the humans and minicons could fit, a place where Alexis could be alone and private. Unbeknownst to Alexis, her minicon had followed her, and now stood in front of her, wanting to find out what was wrong, just like a mother with her child.

Beep Beep – What is wrong, Alexis, you are acting strange? – beeped Grindor, worried about his partner and her wellbeing.

"Oh Grindor, what I am going to do? I am having feelings that I have never had before. My heart fluttered and skipped a bit when I met Starscream. I feel like he is the soulmate that I have been looking for all my life. But how can we end up together…he is a transformer and I am a human? Why does this have to be so complicated." Alexis signed, and then broke down into tears. She so desperately wanted to be with this handsome, courteous seeker who had stolen her heart, but the question was how.

Beep Beep There is a way that one of you can change, but once the change is made whoever changes will remain in that form forever. – beeped the minicon matter-of-factly.

"tell me the secret, Grindor, I want to become a transformer for him. I have known all my life that I was never meant to be human, but I now know what I have to be, I must be a transformer. Please don't tell Starscream, I don't want him to know. He made the sacrifice to come to our side, now it is my turn to sacrifice."

Grindor just stared at Alexis, concerned for her, but knowing there was no way to change her mind. Alexis got up and hugged her minicon, thanking him for helping her out. Grindor, seeing the change in her, perked up and went to help the female find the way for her to change.

Starscream, not having received any information on how to change one of the two of them worried. He did not want her to give up herself if it meant that he was forcing his way on her, nor did he really want to become a human, but he knew he could do it if that was the only way they could be together. Starscream, unaware of what Alexis was plotting, began to think of what was the best way to approach this quandary.

Meanwhile, Red Alert, curious as to what was with Alexis went to speak with Optimus Prime, as Red had always watched out for Alexis ever since they came to earth. In a way, he felt like a father figure to her, as did Optimus. Red alert was not going to like what Optimus had to say. Optimus informed Red Alert of Starscream's feelings for Alexis. Red was concerned as he could tell that Alexis had wanted to tell him something, but saw that he was too busy to listen. Optimus and Red stood there, in horror, realizing that Alexis, who always seemed more comfortable around the 'formers than any of the other humans, might do something drastic.

Meanwhile, Alexis worked with Grindor to create a way to change her, hoping that should she become a transformer, that Starscream would still love her for who she is. Once Alexis found the secret, it was just a matter of finding a way to her goal that was stopping her. Grindor suggested that Alexis have Starscream take her to Cybertron, which actually was not that far away, so that she would be able to have her desire granted by a very powerful, ancient entity. The question was how to get Starscream to go for the ruse without letting him know what she was planning to do.

Meanwhile, Swindle, who had talked to Grindor and Alexis, knew what the female was playing, and so it was up to Swindle to get the seeker to take the female on a trip so that she would be able to have her special wish granted. Swindle talked to the seeker, and so everything was set. Starscream was unaware of what Alexis's wish would be, but due to his love for her, he would take her to Cybertron to visit the ancient source that she sought to grant her special wish. The only question that remained in Starscream's mind was this – what was her wish and who would be the one to make the "ultimate" sacrifice for love?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is the 3rd chapter of Starscream and Alexis. Sorry, no slash here. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Starscream was caught off guard when his minicon, Swindle, suggested that he take his precious Alexis to Cybertron, especially since Cybertron was at war still. Starscream, knowing that Alexis had expressed that she wanted to go see this ancient treasure on Cybertron led the seeker to believe that Primus, or whatever you want to call him, was calling out to her heart. And the seeker was not about to deny his future sparkmate/soulmate her request. But before they went, Alexis and Starscream began to spend more time together. And the two could sit for hours, not saying anything yet understand what the other needed. Most of the humans and other Autobots around the base could not understand how these two from two different species could connect so well that they did not even need to speak to communicate.

The nighttime of the day scheduled for the flight to Cybertron came upon them. Starscream made sure that he had packed extra provisions as well as making sure his oxygen supply was adequate as Starscream had learned from Rad that humans need oxygen to breath and that space is a vacuum, which means no oxygen. Since Alexis was still human, Screamer knew that he needed to make sure that she would have enough air for the journey. Starscream was going to make sure that the one his spark longed for was going to be comfortable during the entire flight to the foreign planet.

Starscream, understanding that his mate was being called knew that it was his responsibility to see that she answer that call. He could not imagine what she would be wanting on Cybertron, but the look in her eyes clouded his processor and he no longer asked why, but started thinking how long – how long before I can hold my sparkmate in my hands without worrying about hurting her.

Optimus, watching the base along with Jetfire, slowly opened the secret compartment, allowing the seeker and his precious cargo to sneak out into the night. Alexis, having told her parents that she was going to be spending the weekend with a friend, was extremely excited as this was the first time that she and Starscream were going to be truly spending time alone. Yes they had some alone time in the base, but more often than not either the boys, other bots, or the Decepticons ruined it. But now, there was nothing to separate the two lovebirds. And since Starscream was doing all the steering, Alexis fell asleep on Starscream's comfortable interior.

Watching his love look so innocent and feeling her gentle breath on his innards nearly caused the lovesick seeker to overload, but he kept himself focused on his task. It was a struggle as he could feel he warmth, but he could tell she was getting cold, and so from a subspace pocket he brought forth a warm blanket and used a hologram to place it on her. Feeling her so close to him, made him want her all the more.

Soon, they reached the space around Cybertron, which was quiet at this point. Starscream was still keenly aware that this silence did not indicate peace; it merely indicated the absence of fighting in this particular sector. Starscream let Alexis sleep as something guided Starscream to a portion of the planet that he had never been to or seen before. As Starscream got closer and closer, he noticed that Alexis was starting to rouse. So that she would not panic, Starscream spoke softly to Alexis, letting her know that he was there, protecting her. Alexis was grateful, as she woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her emerald eyes, her beautiful brown hair matted from sleeping.

Soon, Starscream's spark led him to a strange place. He landed, and after making sure the air was sufficient for his precious charge, he let Alexis out of his jet, and then transformed. Alexis, tiny compared to her alien surroundings felt something led her into a dark cave. As the pair approached the cave, Alexis stopped Starscream, saying that he had to remain out here while she went in. Starscream did not like it, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had to do this on her own.

Alexis walked down the dark tunnel, unsure of what was going on, but felt something leading her deeper and deeper. It kept getting darker and darker, yet she was not afraid. The necklace she wore around her neck, which was made from Martian rock that Starscream had returned with, reminded her that Starscream was there with her, even if he was not allowed to come down the tunnel.

Suddenly a bright blue light shone before her startled eyes. It was a large square box. It was covered in all kinds of inscriptions that she could not make out. The soft blue light drew her in, like a fly to a lantern. She looked upon the object, knowing somehow this was exactly what she was looking for. She walked around and around the object, studying it. After giving up on figuring out what it was, she decided that she needed to touch this miraculous object. As Alexis touched the alien object, a brilliant flash a light burst forth on the scene, consuming her in its wake.

Starscream waited outside the large cave. He felt something change in his spark. He was alarmed when he saw the flash of light, as he thought it might be a Decepticon attacking the pair. The thing was, Starscream did a quick scan and found no bots, Autobot or otherwise, anywhere near the area. Starscream was now scared and curious – what had become of his little Alexis?

As quick as it came, the flash faded, living a spot in Starscream's optics. All of the sudden, Starscream looked up and gasped at what he saw at the entrance of the cave. There was a femme bot, purple with royal blue trim and emerald green eyes, as well a brown on the top of the head. It took Starscream a several minutes a looks to realize that this was his beloved Alexis. But once he looked into those sparkling emerald optics, he instantly recognized her. Starscream then fully realized what had happened. Alexis had made a wish to become a transformer, in order to be able to stay with her beloved Starscream. Starscream had secretly stored a sleek jet mode for Alexis for just this occasion, but he was not sure until now if it would even be used. Alexis, still getting used to being a transformer, was about to fall forward when Starscream caught her.

Starscream gazed into her deep emerald optics, which burned deeply into his processors. His spark pulsed and skipped even more now that he could hold his future sparkmate without worrying about hurting her. Starscream projected the jet mode he had saved for her, and Alexis quickly scanned it, excited about the gift from her beloved Starscream. After being fitted with the jet mode, Starscream just had one question for Alexis.

"Is this what you truly wanted?" asked the seeker, wanting to make sure that he had not forced this decision upon her. She turned to him and responded, her voice melodious and soft.

"Starscream, this is what I wanted more than anything. I knew nothing on earth would help me, but then I heard someone mention about the All-spark. I had never heard of it, but it was supposed to be this really powerful artifact that had created the transformers. I knew if I could find it, I would finally be able to have my one true wish. The all-spark knew I was coming and led us both here, but it did not allow you to come in because it knew that I was the one who was going to give myself to you." Alexis replied, looking deep into the seeker's red optics, and seeing the love and trust there that she had seen while she was still human. Starscream was left flabbergasted until Alexis suggested that they returned to earth and the Autobot base before the Decepticons found the pair.

And so as the pair headed back to earth, Starscream could not help but watch as his beautiful future sparkmate flew next to him. The only thing that Starscream worried about was how the rest of the Autobots would take the change. Oh well, he would find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is the 4th chapter of Starscream and Alexis. Sorry, no slash here. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Alexis was still learning how to control her jet mode as she and Starscream flew from Cybertron back to earth. Fortunately for her, Starscream was a patient and willing teacher, teaching her everything she would need to know to fly. Alexis was amazed at how fast she could now process as his instructions. By the time the two left Cybertronian airspace, Alexis was able to fly circles around the seeker. Well, being a femme, she was lighter and trimmer in structure as opposed to the big, bulky mech that she loved. Starscream's spark leapt with joy as he watched his precious future sparkmate fly right next to him.

Alexis, still remembering the human tradition, had not wanted to join sparks on Cybertron, although they certainly could have. Alexis wanted their sparkbonding to be done in a ceremony, much like the human tradition of a wedding. Alexis started pondering in her mind. Optimus could be the preacher who united them. Her bridesmaids could be Override, Elita-1, Lori, and Misha. She counted on the fact that Starscream would want Jetfire, Hotshot, Rad, and Kicker as the bestmen. Alexis was so focused on the plans that she was not looking where she was going.

Suddenly, powerful rays came flying at the pair. The Decepticons were attacking, and Alexis was still learning her new body. Starscream jumped in between the firing Decepticon and his beloved Alexis. The persistent Decepticon kept firing, and Starscream was injured. Alexis, angered about what happened to Starscream, found a weapon and fired back, nailing the Decepticon who had been tailing them. The pesky threat fell from the sky, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Alexis went to assess the damage on Starscream. The seeker was in jet mode, but was heavily damaged. After a quick scan, Alexis realized that none of Starscream's important parts were damaged, but he would not be able to fly back to earth on his own. Alexis gently set her wings under Starscream's wings, lifting him upon her back. Starscream was in rough shape, but Alexis knew he would make it as long as she helped him.

As the two approached the earth, Jetfire had been sent out to greet the pair, as the Autobots were not sure if the two were friends or foes. It took Jetfire several minutes before he recognized that it was Starscream on this sleek jet's back. Once Jetfire readjusted his optics, he realized in wonder that the femme bot that was carrying Starscream was none other than Alexis, the human who had left with Starscream a couple days ago to go to Cybertron. Jetfire helped Alexis take the injured Starscream to the Autobot base.

After leaving Starscream with Red Alert, Alexis was nervous, as she did not know if her soulmate would make it through. When she finally got a good look at the damage, she had to turn away as it was too much for her. She began leaking energon, wondering if the bot she loved would make it. Her human friends were shocked to see her as a transformer, but all knew that she would rather be a transformer than a human any day. The only bots that Alexis let around her to comfort her was Optimus and Red Alert. Hotshot tried but he was not mature enough to handle the situation. Most of the time, however, Alexis just sat by herself, watching Red Alert as he slowly repaired Starscream, her true love.

After a few days, Starscream finally came online in the med bay, and saw the Alexis was sitting by his side, energon tears dropping down her saddened faceplate. Starscream reached up and put his hand on Alexis's hand, startling the femme, who looked down onto the seeker. Her emerald green optics looked deeply into his red optics, trying to find comfort. Starscream was in pain, but he was not going to let that stop him from hugging his love, Alexis.

A couple days after the tearful reunion and when Starscream was finally released from the med bay, Alexis and Starscream were finally able to tell the others what had happened. The others were shocked when they learned that the pair had gone to Cybertron. Most of the Autobots thought that the pair were somewhere on earth and just did not want to be contacted. Alexis told the others of her amazing transformation. Starscream watched as his mate showed off her body to the other Autobots. They can look all they want, thought Starscream, but I am the only one who gets to touch. Alexis, seeing that Starscream was getting slightly steamed, stopped doing what she was doing and went to help the seeker. He was very happy to have her help and to have her all to himself.

Alexis and Starscream finally had a talk so that they would be able to finally join their sparks and bond forever. They talked about the ceremony and how to set it up, whom to invite and what to offer as food and beverages. Yes, while transformers live on energon, the humans that would be invited would require human food and beverages to enjoy. The two were so busy that they failed to notice that Red Alert and Optimus stood in the door way until Optimus "cleared his throat." Both then looked up, and saw the two bots standing in the door. Red Alert took Alexis to the med bay, as she needed to be checked on now since she was now a transformer, while Optimus stayed behind to talk to Starscream. Starscream could tell by the look in Optimus's optics that what the leader was going to tell the seeker was very important.

And so Alexis headed for the med bay, unsure of what Red Alert wanted. Red, knowing that Alexis was newly a transformer, knew that the femme needed an examination. Red quickly checked over Alexis. Alexis could feel Red's gentle hands testing this and that as well as scanning her body. It was not until a virus blocked upload that Alexis realized that she was now at her peak performance. She was very glad that Red had checked her, as the Decepticon she had fought had left her with a nasty virus that, if left unchecked, would cause her to crash. After being checked up and scanned, Alexis headed back to where she had left Starscream. Optimus was just finishing talking to the seeker. Alexis wondered what it was about, but one look from Optimus caused her to keep her lips closed.

And so several weeks later, after all the planning came together, Alexis and Starscream were going to have an outdoor ceremony as there was no earth building big enough to house them and all their guest which consisted of both Transformers and humans. Alexis's single mother came to the ceremony, in support of her daughter, happy that her daughter had now found her niche. Starscream was even gentlemanly enough to greet his mother-in-law with all the proper respect that she was due. Since Alexis's dad was long gone, and since she was too big to walk with her human friends, Alexis asked Red Alert if he would be willing to "walk her down the aisle." Red Alert, flattered by the request, quickly and gladly agreed to be the one to "give the bride away."

And so the ceremony began. Starscream stood at the alter, shaking as his nerves were trying to get the best of him. Due to the wedding tradition, bride and groom were not allowed to see each other on their special day until the ceremony began. As the music started, the crowd stood, and here came the wedding party, containing both Transformers and humans. And then came the beautiful bride. Her transformer armor shone brightly in the morning sun, reflecting her true inner beauty. Red Alert was right next to her, walking her down the aisle, in essence, to "give the bride away."

Starscream watched as it seemed like hours, though it was only seconds, as he watched his future sparkmate make her way up the aisle to stand by his side. Once Alexis was given to Starscream, Red Alert sat down and the joyous ceremony began. Optimus lead the gathering, as he was the only one with the authority to unite this couple in holy spark bonding. After exchanging vows, the two seeker jets opened their spark casings, allowing their sparks out into the open so that they would be able to join. As Starscream and Alexis leaned into kiss, their sparks joined, shining brightly, almost blinding all the humans who had come to the ceremony. Starscream and Alexis, through the bond, were able to see all of each other, and the bond that formed was even stronger. As the ceremony came to a close, Optimus pronounced the bot and sparkmate, and the crowd cheered. As long as Alexis was by his side, Starscream knew he could handle anything.

Though the day was a happy one and without incident, it would not take long before an evil presence would make himself known, and threaten the happy couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is just after the ceremony between Screamer and Alexis. No slash in here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

The evil presence stayed back, hidden in the woods near the ceremony. This bot, knowing that this was a spark bonding ceremony, didn't care as the "bride" was so beautiful that he wanted her for himself. Starscream does not deserve her, thought this evil presence, as it faded into the background, using a warp gate to reach the base on the moon. Once this bot reached the moon base he realized one thing – he had to have that beautiful femme for himself. The question was how to get it, but then he never worried about that as he had ways of getting exactly what he wanted. Now, who to choose for the job – but then he thought against it – this is a job for the one bot I trust, me.

Meanwhile, the celebration continued as Starscream and Alexis interacted with all their guests, neither worried about a Decepticon attack as they knew the other bots were keeping an optic out for anything that the Decepticons could dish out. And so the wedding and reception went off without a hitch. The evil presence that had been felt vanished. The evil presence was smart enough not to attack with so many Autobots present.

After the long day, Starscream carried Alexis "bride style" to their newly built quarters. They were tired, but wanted to enjoy each other's company. Alexis was more worn out than Screamer, and fell into a peaceful recharge as soon as she lay down in the berth. Starscream sat there for a couple minutes just staring at his beautiful sparkmate, before curling up beside her and falling into recharge, instinctively protecting the smaller femme in his strong arms. The seeker drifted off to recharge, thinking only of his lovely sparkmate and the sparklings that they would eventually have.

The next morning, Alexis was up before Starscream. She managed to wiggle her way out of his strong arms so that she would be able to go see the sunrise. She couldn't help it, as she always loved watching the sunrise when she was a human, and she wanted to continue to do so while she was a transformer. Apparently, Starscream was unaware of the habit of hers, but then there was nothing really threatening or wrong with her going out on her own, or was there?

And so while Starscream remained in recharge, Alexis snuck out of the base so that she would be able to feel the cool morning breeze and watch as the purples, pinks, and oranges in the night sky grew until the yellow orb rose over the distant landscape. Still new to her transformer body, Alexis was not sure how to set her alarms to watch for Decepticons, and so there was nothing that could have warned her what was going to happen as she went to the top of the base to watch the sunset.

Meanwhile, in the wooded area once again, the evil presence was finally able to see his golden opportunity as there was this beautiful femme and her idiotic sparkmate was nowhere in sight. The evil presence scanned for Starscream and for any other Autobot, and grinned an evil grin when he realized that this femme was sitting there all alone. Tsk, tsk, thought the entity, usually the Autobots are better at watching over their femmes, thought the presence, this must really be my lucky day.

As Alexis was lost in watching the morning sunrise, she did not realize that something was coming after her. Her optics were focused on the sunrise and her senses were enjoying all that the morning had to bring. Before she knew it though, someone had captured her. Her fear caused her to offline, but before she did so, see sent a quick data burst across her bond to Starscream.

'Help! Help! Help! Help me, Screamer…he's got me' and then it went silent.

Starscream quickly awoke from recharge, a bad feeling in his spark. He looked down at the berth, and saw that Alexis was not there. And putting that with the bond message he got, Starscream began to panic. He searched the base, and was unsuccessful. It was not until that Red Alert said that Alexis may have gone to watch the sunrise that Starscream's spark truly went cold. Alexis went outside the base by herself, thought Screamer, why did no one watch her.

Starscream went outside and found a sight that really cut right through his hard drive. His sparkmate was offline from fear (Alexis is still alive) and being held by a mech that Starscream instantly recognized. It was a mech that Starscream loathed more than any other bot in this galaxy. There was Megatron holding Starscream's precious sparkmate in Megatron's unworthy hands. This angered the seeker like nothing else.

Megatron said nothing, as he used a warp gate to transport himself and his prize to the moon base, giving Starscream, the traitor, an evil smirk, before disappearing. Starscream was beside himself with anger and grief. How could he have allowed this to happen? And while Starscream knew that Alexis would never betray her sparkmate, Starscream also knew that Megatron could do plenty without messing with their sparkbond, for all transformers knew it was possible to spark merge to form a sparkling without being bonded sparkmates. It was then that Starscream realized his greatest fear – if he did not do something, Megatron could rape Alexis and impregnate her before Starscream ever got a chance to interface with his mate.

Starscream, fueled by anger and grief, ran to Optimus Prime's office and found Optimus and Red Alert sitting there talking. They stopped when they saw him and the look on his face.

"Prime" stated the overly charged seeker "Megatron just took Alexis"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is just after the ceremony between Screamer and Alexis. No slash in here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Megatron finally made his way back to the moon base, the passed out femme cupped roughly in his hands. He smirked to himself, it was all too easy. This femme must be really young thought Megatron, not realizing that this used to be one of those "disgusting humans." She should have known better than to be on her own, thought Megs, but her stupidity is my good luck. Before the femme could come back online, Megatron made sure that she was tied up in the brig and sent Demolisher to guard her as Sideways was not available and Cyclonus was too much of an idiot for such an important task.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, both Optimus and Red Alert were rebooting after having frozen up with what the Starscream had told them. And then all three were slightly overcome with grief – why had they let her sneak out of the base on her own? She did not know it, but they knew that she would be a target of the Decepticons, especially Megatron. Now, knowing that Megatron had captured poor Alexis, the Autobots knew they needed to make a plan and they needed to make it soon before Megatron could do anything to poor Alexis.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, Alexis awoke in a strange place. She was terrified, but knew not to let it show. She longed for the warmth of the Autobot base and her sparkmate, but they were nowhere to be seen. She noticed the ugly mech that watched over her and recognized the dolt Demolisher. How could she have let herself be captured, she thought, she usually was pretty good at getting away with things. But then she remembered that she was no longer human, but transformer. I will get out of here, she thought, and I am not going to let Megatron near me. Demolisher saw that the prisoner had come back online, but was afraid to go near her as the look in her emerald optics shot fear right into his processor. Apparently, Demolisher had heard the phrase "hell hath no fury like a femme scorned" and was taking it to heart.

Meanwhile, the Autobots plotted and planned. Starscream contributed what he could, as he knew the moon base better than any of the other Autobots. Along with Optimus and Red, the three coordinated a rescue plan, the question was, would they be in time?

Optimus brought Hotshot and Smokescreen in on the mission. Both were flabbergasted as they never thought that the Decepticons would stoop so low as to take a femme who did not even understand her body fully yet. To these to, even though Alexis was a grown femme, they still saw her as more of sparkling, someone that needed to be guided and watched out for. Starscream, anger welling up, could feel Alexis trying to contact him via spark bond. And so that he could do so, Starscream quickly left the loud room, to seek out a quiet place.

'Help me, Screamer, I am scared' Alexis shot across their bond

'I am here, Alex, I will come for you, know that' replied the seeker, trying to send love and peace to his frightened mate.

'please come soon, or Megatron will have his way with me. I have fought him off so far, but I can't go much longer. No, no, no … here he comes again…STARSCREAM!' and then the link went dead.

Starscream, concerned and angered by the last bonded message quickly walked back into the meeting.

"We need to do this and we need to do this NOW!" The rest, looking into Starscream's faceplate knew not to argue and so the plan was enacted. Please Primus, thought Starscream, please keep my sparkmate safe and let us get there in time.

And so the team left, but what they would find would leave them all shaken.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a few days following the ceremony between Screamer and Alexis. No real slash in here, but kind of implied. This does have some strong images. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Alexis stood there, unable to move as the cables that were around her wrists were bound tightly. Every time she squirmed, the cables dug deeper into her metal frame. While not usually easily scared or intimidated, Alexis was absolutely terrified at the look in Megatron's fiery red optics. While she had managed to keep the oafish brute off her so far, she knew that she could not last forever. In her emerald optics, blue energon tears streamed down her faceplate as she missed her beloved Starscream. She tried communicating through their sparkbond, but all she got was static. She could not understand it, but she hoped with all her spark that her sparkmate would come and rescue her before anything could happen to her.

Megatron had told Alexis that he planned to punish the traitor by taking the one thing in the universe that Starscream loved, his sparkmate. Megatron, unknown to Alexis, thought that if he got some action out of it that would make things even sweeter. However, every time he approached the femme, she had defied him. Megatron knew to bide his time as she could not resist him forever. And so Megatron carefully watched the femme everyday to watch for any signs of weakness, for as soon as she was weak, he would take her.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were starting to put their plan into effect. Starscream was extremely worried as he knew that only Megatron would stoop low enough to take the seeker's one love in the universe, his sparkmate. Anger boiled inside the seeker, and the rest of the Autobots did their best to calm the seeker. Starscream was even more enraged when he realized that he was unable to communicate with Alexis through their sparkbond. Starscream almost flipped out completely, but Optimus's warning that if he did not calm down, then he would not be able to go on the mission, seemed to calm the seeker enough so that he was in his rational processor again.

Optimus could understand Starscream's angst, but taking out one's frustrations on one's teammates was not the way to handle it. Optimus helped Starscream channel his anger so that the seeker would be able to go rescue his beloved Alexis. All Starscream could hope for was that Megatron had not raped, much less touched his precious sparkmate. And so the Autobots set out on their dangerous mission, arriving at the Decepticon moon base without alerting any Decepticons, as Cyclonus was napping when he should have been watching for intruders.

Meanwhile, in the prison, Alexis was still tied up as Megatron began to stroke her pretty, but saddened faceplate. Megatron could sense the once defiant femme was now breaking down. Since she was much smaller than him, he took his time studying her. He ran his hands along her wings. Poor Alexis, who did not know her wings were so sensitive, tried desperately to prevent a moan from escaping from her lips. Megatron watched her optics, but the dark emerald color prevented him from seeing what he desired to see.

Megatron had learned from abusing some of the seekers under his command that for seekers, one of their most sensitive parts was their wings. And so Megatron continued his ministrations, unaware that the base was being intruded by the Autobots.

Alexis, who had a gag in her mouth, could only cry as she felt Megatron's filthy paws running over her slender frame in places that her beloved Starscream had not even touched yet. Worst of all, she felt violated. Alexis meekly sat there as Megatron began to realize that he had finally defeated this formerly defiant femme. The look in Megatron's optics and the smirk on his faceplate told the violated femme all she needed to know, he was planning on going all the way and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She unwilling felt the temperature and pleasure rise within her body. All she could hope for was that Starscream or the Autobots would come and rescue her before Megatron got too far.

Starscream, once at the moon base, felt something very wrong in his spark. He felt as if unwelcome hands were stroking him up and down his wings and along his exposed cables. He felt tears and someone being violated. Starscream knew in a sparkbeat that it had to be Alexis who was feeling this way as her spark finally could now call out to his again. He could tell that she had given up after fighting for so long. Starscream could tell that she was scared but had no choice but to endure what was going on. And Starscream could sense that Alexis's body was betraying her under the unwanted ministrations of Megatron. This really pissed off Starscream.

AS pissed off as Starscream was, he was unable to take off as Optimus grabbed him by the arm to remind him not to go in without a plan nor to make noise and thus alert the Decepticons to the Autobot presence. So Starscream, still fuming and pissy, hung back, knowing every second he waited, Megatron was getting closer to performing the ultimate sinister act of betrayal. And so after dividing up in to pairs, Optimus and Starscream, who had paired up, headed in one direction, to find Alexis, while the other Autobots paired off to find Alexis and any minicons that they could save. Since they were quiet, Cyclonus was still sleeping and the Decepticons were still unaware of the intruders top their base.

Meanwhile, as Megatron kept revving Alexis's engines, he was blissfully unaware of the invasion, as all his attention was focused on the little femme who sat in front of him, crying tears that he figured would never be known. As Megatron's ministrations continued, Alexis was horrified when her body betrayed her, and opened her interfacing port. Even though she was new to being a transformer, she knew what rape was when it was happening. She never thought that she would be the victim of this. Millions or emotions ran through her processor as Megatron got closer and closer to her port. Where was Starscream, she wondered.

Starscream was desperately searching for his beloved Alexis with his spark guiding him to her, but the question is – would he find her in time?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a few days following the ceremony between Screamer and Alexis. No real slash in here. This does have some strong images. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Starscream and Optimus were searching the moon base, when Starscream's spark just went cold. Starscream said nothing but headed in a direction that was familiar to him, but unfamiliar to Optimus – the brig of the moon base. Having been there multiple times for many different things, Starscream knew exactly where to head. Optimus, realizing what was going on, silently followed the seeker down the long dark hall, as they could hear voices as they got closer and closer to the brig. Starscream could see through the tiny window that the light was on in the brig, indicating that Megatron was present. This rattled Starscream's cage big time as he knew the only bot who could be prisoner now was his beloved Alexis, a gentle femme who for all the spitfire she had in personality, would still be no match for the Decepticon leader.

Starscream's audios now focused on the sounds coming from the brig. The first sound it honed in on was crying. Starscream grew even more agitated as he realized that the crying was from Alexis. Her could also hear her soft, sweet voice telling Megatron "no" and to "stop it." The next thing Starscream's audios picked up on was Megatron's sinister pleasure laugh. Starscream knew by the sound of it that this was no good. He had to get to Alexis and he had to get to her now!

Meanwhile, still oblivious, Megatron had removed the gag from Alexis's mouth in order to put his cable in there so that it would be ready to insert into her port as he could see that her fear was not producing as much lube as he would like, so he would use her spit to lube what her body failed to do. Megatron could be heard, thoroughly enjoying himself as he pummeled himself in and out of Alexis's mouth. Alexis, still crying and feeling violated, still held out hope that her lover would rescue her.

Starscream, unable to hold back any longer, burst through the prison door. Megatron, a little too far in la-la land paid little to no attention as he thought it was one of his own soldiers coming to check on him. Starscream looked at his precious sparkmate. He could see the bruises on her and feel the pain that she was experiencing through their sparkbond. He could see the large blue energon tears leak out of her dulled emerald optics, a sign that she had almost completely given up. Alexis was unable to say anything as Megatron still had his cable pumping in and out of her mouth.

While Starscream was angered, and rightly so, poor Optimus stood there is complete shock. He knew that Megatron was sadistic but he thought that this was even too low for Megatron, but the scene in front of him proved him wrong. Optimus, knowing that Starscream would target Megatron, went to rescue the poor tied up little femme. Optimus could tell that she needed medical attention, and so with Starscream to distract Megatron, Optimus awaited his opportunity to seize the small, bruised, battered, and scared femme.

It could not come soon enough. Before Megatron realized what had happened, he felt the burning sting of the Star Saber stab into his chassis, barely missing his spark chamber. Megatron stopped what he was doing to finally turn around and look at who had entered the prison. Megatron was surprised to find Starscream there, but not overly so, as he figured the traitor had returned to receive his due. Megatron was unaware that just behind the door, Optimus Prime was waiting to dart in and rescue Alexis while Screamer kept the Decepticon leader busy.

Once Megatron finally put his sensitive parts away, he began to fight with the seeker, who being much lighter and quicker on his feet, managed to dodge most of the shots that Megatron fired. While the two were busy fighting, Optimus Prime ran in to grab Alexis, who passed out in his arms after giving the leader a thankful look. Optimus hurried out of the room, knowing that Alexis was in desperate need to medical attention. Starscream had seen that Optimus rescued his sparkmate, but Starscream stayed behind as he was determined that Megatron be punished for what he had done to Starscream's sparkmate Alexis. Fortunately for all involved, Starscream had come in before Megatron could fully rape Alexis, though Starscream knew that Alexis would still have emotional scars from having to deal with this whole situation.

Starscream, after having severely wounded the Decepticon leader, finally left the brig area. For as much as Starscream wanted to offline the malicious, malevolent, and revolting leader, Starscream was much more concerned with his precious sparkmate. After realizing that all the other Autobots had left, Starscream made his way back to the Autobot base, Cyclonus still asleep at the monitor. Boy, with bots like that, thought Screamer, it is no wonder we lost all the time. But Starscream cleared his head, as now he had to focus on making sure his beloved sparkmate would make it after suffering the emotional, physical, and psychological torture had put the sweet little femme through.

As Starscream was making his way back to base, Optimus had already brought Alexis to the med bay; Red Alert was shocked at what he found. The poor little femme had dents in her chassis, deep painful grooves in his wrists and ankles, her wings had deep scratches, but that was not the most telling thing. The most telling thing was seeing the deep blue energon stains on her soft faceplate. Red alert did a thorough exam of Alexis. He even checked her port to see if she had been raped there, but the covering over her port still remained, and Red Alert was relieved, as the thin membrane indicated that Alexis still had not yet interfaced with any bots. This was great news as far as Red was concerned, and so while waiting for the seeker to return, the medic dressed the wounds and carefully banged out the dents. The only thing was that Alexis still had not come out of recharge since passing out in Optimus's arms up in the moon base. This was not good, and so Red hooked up an energon drip to make sure that Alexis would not offline from lack of nutrition at least.

Once Starscream arrived back at the base, he headed straight for the med bay. There, before his worried optics, lay his beautiful sparkmate in a coma, bandaged up and receiving energon through some kind of drip. Starscream's expression fell flat and then to grief as he realized he had not quite gotten to Alexis in time. Starscream, as sad as he was, slowly walked up to Alexis's side, and grabbed her small hand. Starscream could feel warmth coming from her hand, but that did nothing to make him feel better. Red, having noticed the seeker enter the med bay, pulled Starscream aside to talk to him.

Red, after having pulled the stunned seeker aside, informed Starscream that Alexis was not raped in terms of having a cable in her port, but the words were lost upon the seeker as all he could see was Megatron raping Alexis's mouth. But Red, sensing that the seeker was not listening to him, asked the seeker to stay and talk with Alexis as Red informed the concerned seeker that it might help Alexis recover faster to hear the soothing vocal processor of her sparkmate. Starscream, worried but willing to give anything a try, went to sit next to the berth that Alexis was in and grabbed her small hand in his and started talking to her, hoping with all his spark that Red's words were true, that she would come back sooner if he talked to her while she was in her coma.

And so Starscream sat and sat, talking his spark out to his beloved sparkmate, even though his vocal processors were getting tired. It was just after he stopped talking to rest his vocal processors that the seeker felt a small hand squeeze his own. Starscream immediately looked down onto his sparkmate. While her optics were still showing her as in her coma, Starscream realized that his words were reaching her and that she did not want him to stop reaching out to her. Starscream settled in and began talking to her again. And so hour after hour, Starscream talked to his sparkmate, about all kinds of things and stories.

The only thing remain on Starscream's mind that he did not share with anyone was – once Alexis wakes up, will she remember what happened and will she blame me? Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is after Alexis was brought back to the Autobot base and is recovering from what happened to her. There is no slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. enjoy!

Starscream was sitting in a chair next to the berth his beloved sparkmate was laying in, deep in recharge but had his systems set so that the slightest little noise from his sparkmate would wake the seeker up. Alexis had been in recharge for several days now, and each day Starscream stayed in the med bay with her. Starscream watched like a hawk as letting her out of his sight was what got her in trouble in the first place.

Prime, understanding what Starscream was going through, juggled the other Autobots around to cover the shifts that Starscream would have covered if Alexis had not been in the med bay after such a traumatic situation. Starscream could only hope that Primus deleted her memory of that horrible time, but he understood that she would need a lot of love whether or not she remembered it. He did his best to support her while she lay there, unconscious.

Red Alert watched the pair as they sat in his med bay. Red, upset that the bot he considered somewhat of a "daughter" was lying there, had done his best to repair Alexis. Now all that was left was for Alexis's transformer body to make its own repairs. Alexis's dents were still obvious as were the deep cutting indents in her wrists and ankles. The damage done to her faceplate had been repaired by Red Alert, but the scratches to her interfacing port would need to heal on their own. All the Autobots had been happy to learn that Megatron had not interfaced with her, but when Alexis came back looking like she had the tar beaten out of her, the Autobots got mad, especially Starscream.

Starscream suddenly awoke out of his recharge, having felt a pulse in his spark. He looked around, but found that things had not changed, including that Alexis was still out cold on the berth. While he continued to wonder what was going on, he felt the weak pulse in his spark chamber again, though this time it was a little stronger than the last.

'Screamer, you saved me' came the weak pulse, and Starscream realized that even though she was in recharge, Alexis was reaching out via their sparkbond.

'I wasn't in time to save you completely' Starscream shot back, sadness overcoming his being.

'Star' came the weak reply, 'you did your best. You stopped him from raping me. And thanks to you, you will be the first I interface with.'

Starscream froze for a second. Was it really true? Had he stopped Megatron before the big oaf could defile Alexis? Starscream did not sense the pulsing spark anymore. When he looked back, he could tell that Alexis had returned to deep recharge. Starscream was still angry that he was not able to prevent Megatron from taking Alexis in the first place. It was because Starscream was caught unaware that Megatron even got a hold of the beautiful, loving femme. Starscream then felt an intense pulse. He turned toward Alexis, still seeing her in recharge mode, but feeling a strong pulse coming from her.

'Screamer, I feed off your feelings. If you can't at least be grateful that you saved me, then leave.'

Starscream was scared. How did she know? But then he realized that he must have been sending his thoughts unconsciously across their bond. As soon as he realized his mistake, the seeker began sending strong pulses of unconditional love to his sparkmate. To his great surprise, she was healing much quicker than she had been. He never realized that he had sent all his concerns and worried across their sparkbond. Now that he knew what he was doing, he could send her love and all the warm emotions that he felt for her and with her. Her spark was starting to grow stronger and her body's self repair was repairing at a much faster rate.

While she was still deep in recharge, Red Alert noticed the changes. Not having bonded before, he could not explain why her body was repairing itself more at a normal rate now versus the slow rate it had gone before. But, Alexis was a long way from being out of the woods. While her physical body began to heal, no one knew what she would be like emotionally or psychologically as she had been in Megatron's custody for several days, suffering from constant abuse and unwanted as well as unwelcome sexual attention from the Decepticon leader.

Starscream, after closing communication with his bond mate, then became furious, If he loathed Megatron before, he despised the 'former even more so now that Megatron had stooped so low as to take Starscream's beloved sparkmate, Alexis. Starscream knew Megatron's one weakness, which Megatron did not realize that the seeker knew. And this one piece of information was going to help the Autobots destroy the foolhardy Decepticon leader, who was not as smart as he thought he was.

Having left the med bay for a quick relief flight, Starscream, keeping in touch with his sparkmate through their sparkbond, flew alone in the night sky. The glowing stars made him long for the times he would be able to do this with his sparkmate by his side. But deeper inside the seeker, where the sparkbond was not connected to, the seeker began formulating a plan to get rid of the Decepticon leader, and this time it would work, as Starscream would not attack alone, he would have the Autobots with him. Starscream realized that not only would destroying Megatron bring peace for the universe, but it would allow him to have a family without worrying about someone killing his little sparklings or his sparkmate. And so, after clearing his head, the seeker saved the plan in his processor, as he would wait to enact it until he beloved sparkmate came back to him.

Megatron, I will get you for what you did to my beloved Alexis and the next time we meet, you will die!


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis slowly awoke from the deep recharge/comatose state she had been in. Her emerald optics flickered online, slowly adjusting to the darkness around her. And she became frightened, as she felt like the darkness was enveloping her, swallowing her whole. The darkness reminded her of the brig in which she was held captive, tied up so that she would not cause any trouble. Her vocal processors were still rebooting or she would have let out a terrified scream. Unsure of her surroundings and scared, she sent a shaky pulse across her sparkbond, as she wanted her sparkmate to comfort her.

Starscream, who was recharging in the chair next to his sparkmate's berth, felt the shaky spark pulse deep within his spark, and onlined instantly. He looked over to see that Alexis was slowly coming online, but he could sense that there was fear in her emerald optics. Starscream immediately but gently grabbed his sparkmate's hand, trying to soothe the panicking femme. But he could tell it was not helping much. She still sent pulses that she was scared. Starscream tried sending loving pulses to her, but alexis was too afraid to accept them.

Starscream was shocked, but then he realized something. It was completely dark, and Starscream realized that she was afraid because she thought that she was in the brig again because of the dark. Starscream quickly left her side only momentarily so he could turn on the lights. After returning from turning the lights on, he quickly went back by his sparkmate's side, sending her loving pulses and trying his best to comfort her.

The lights seemed to scare Alexis more, as she had no idea where she was. Starscream tried all he could to calm her down, but she was still afraid. And so while Starscream tried to calm Alexis down, he sent a comm. to Red Alert that Alexis was online, but was "freaking out." Red Alert came quickly in order to sedate Alexis before she could harm herself or others. Starscream, saddened and angered, still stayed by his sparkmate's side, wanting to offer her comfort, but not sure exactly how. And so Starscream watched over his sparkmate as she once again fell again into recharge, though it was not as deep as when she was in her comatose state.

Starscream watched as peace finally overcame his sparkmate's soft faceplate. Starscream had done his best to clean off the places where energon tears had stained it, but a few places still remained as Starscream was unable to get to them due to repairs. While hoping that Alexis recovered, he had no idea that Alexis had found herself deep within her memories, her processors using it in an attempt to purge her system of the unwanted memories.

Alexis, in her dream world, found herself as a human. She remembered that while she got all the guys attention, it was not what she was looking for. And though she could charm the pants off any of them, she did not as she was saving herself for someone special. And then she remembered that special day, the day she met Starscream. She had just arrived at the Autobot base a little late, as she had to help her mother with something before she was allowed to go. She was in a hurry to get to the meeting, and so she rode her minicon Grindor to the Autobot base, since her mother would not let her take the car.

And then Alexis could see when she entered the Autobot base and stopped short as she saw a handsome transformer cross her path. Something about him just struck a chord in her heart. She knew not who this bot was, but all she knew was that she wanted to try to capture his spark. She had been worried that he had not seen her and might step on her, but he suddenly stopped before he could hurt her. She looked up at this handsome transformer, and could feel her heart skip a few beats, as well as her palms sweat and her mouth dry out.

Then, when this unknown transformer spoke to her, she felt like she was on cloud nine as his voice echoed through her mind. She could tell that she had caught his attention, but she was unsure of that was good or bad. When he offered to bring her into the meeting, she wanted to take him up on his offer, but only if he told her what his designation was. He told her that his name was Starscream. After hearing his name, it did not even register on Alexis that this bot that she wanted so bad was a former Decepticon. She just knew by the look in his optics that she could trust him. And so after the introductions, Alexis graciously accepted the offer, and felt safe as Starscream firmly yet gently grabbed her. She normally did not accept rides from the transformers just around the base, but something was different when it came to this bot.

When she arrived at the meeting, she saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces, as both her transformer friends and human friends were shocked to see her not only riding into the meeting on a transformer, but the ex-Decepticon no less, but no one questioned her as they had learned long ago that it was not a good idea to question her. She felt safe as she sat on Starscream's shoulder during the meeting, occasionally feeling the slightly warm metal beneath her with her hand, not realizing that she was stirring Starscream's systems up. After the meeting she asked to rejoin her friends, and felt sad as the metal beneath her disappeared when she was softly placed upon the ground. She knew she had to go think, as her mind was going crazy as she wanted this bot more than anything but the trouble was she was human and he was transformer – how can we get together, she had thought, we are two different species yet I feel that I belong with that jet, and I don't care that he was a Decepticon, he will be my soulmate though I am not sure how.

Flash forward, and she remembered him taking her to Cybertron, despite the fact that the war was still going on. They had found the special tunnel, something that had calling her was found deep within. Starscream could not enter, but that was because this entity had called out to her, seeing her anguish and sensing her true heart. This old artifact wanted to grant her wish as it knew that her wish would also be an end to this ridiculous war. And so she had entered the cave, alone and scared but knew in her heart that Starscream was still there with her. She looked at the lackluster cube that sent out a comforting blue light. She could not understand what the cube had inscribed upon it, but she somehow knew this was the answer to her wish. And so she touched the cube and felt a surge of energy, energy of a kind that she had never felt before, take over her body in a bright flash. She was not exactly sure what had happened until she looked down at herself and realized that she was no longer human, but was a transformer. She stumbled out of the cave, and found Starscream, standing there, with an obviously worried look in his optics. Worried, until he saw her, and then Alexis saw the obvious change in his optics that went from concerned to warm. She had seen that look in so many guys eyes that she knew that he was falling for her. In that instant, she felt her spark jump and flutter as she knew his was doing the same. She realized then, that they were going to be "soulmates" or sparkmates for eternity.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Starscream watched as a look of peace overcame his beloved sparkmate. Even though she was in recharge, he could see the beautiful smile on her face. She obviously must have been thinking of something special, thought Screamer, as he gently rubbed her smaller hand in his, hoping that she would soon return to him.

Suddenly, Alexis's emerald optics came back online, not scared this time, but at peace. Starscream was there to watch as his sparkmate came back to him. Alexis was not able to fully sit up yet, as there were some parts that still needed to be repaired, but she lifted her arms up and placed them around Starscream, giving her sparkmate a giant but weak hug. Starscream was leaking tears of joy as his sparkmate was finally coming around. He was careful though, as she was still repairing her body and was not up to full strength yet. But the look in her optics told Starscream volumes, she knew that she was safe and that her sparkmate was there for her. Starscream wanted to ask her about the change, but she shushed him as she leaned up to give him a kiss. Starscream was in heaven. He knew that his sparkmate was going to make it. Now all he had to wait for was her body to fix itself, however, seeing that no one was in their section of the med bay, Starscream decided that it would be a good time to show Alexis how much he loved her. And so before anyone came along, Starscream and alexis interfaced for the first time in the med bay. The spark merging and overload felt out of this world to both bots as they were finally able to connect in the most intimate of ways. Afterward, both fell into recharge on the berth, Starscream surrounding his smaller sparkmate.

Starscream could not wait until Alexis would finally be able to leave the med bay, but Starscream had no clue when that would be.

Meanwhile, Alexis thought just before falling into recharge– how am I the answer to ending this war?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Alexis gets better but defies orders. Starscream tries to plan. What is going to happen when the all-spark gets involved? This has no slash in it. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Alexis and Starscream awoke in the med bay, side by side, and Starscream quickly got off the berth as they both heard that someone was coming. Both closed their intimate parts, and hoped that no one had seen them in their first act of love. Fortunately for them, no one had seen them, but Red Alert was on his way to check over Alexis to see how she was doing. Red was worried about her as the first time she woke up, she was screaming bloody murder and had to be sedated. He hoped that now, she had recovered and he would be able to send her and Starscream out of the med bay. So as Red approached, the two sparkmates separated and waited for the medic to enter.

Alexis and Starscream had managed to get themselves all back together just before Red Alert walked into the room. Red noticed that Alexis was now up and was functioning properly. Red did a thorough exam of Alexis before giving her a clean bill of health and allowing both her and her sparkmate out of the med bay, but Red told Starscream that Alexis's systems were still repairing themselves and that she should stay around their shared quarters until her systems had all repaired themselves. Starscream took one look at Alexis and then turned back to Red, insuring the medic that the seeker would make sure that Alexis would remain in their quarters. And so Starscream carried his sparkmate back to their quarters.

Once they arrived at their shared quarters, Starscream placed Alexis in their shared berth, where she instantly fell into recharge. Starscream expected that, and so after ensuring that Alexis was in recharge and that he had a way to monitor her, he sought out Optimus Prime to explain his plan about getting rid of that son-of-a-glitch Megatron. Starscream wanted to get rid of Megatron, but he was unable to before as he had always gone at it alone. Now that Megatron had truly crossed the point of no return, Starscream was determined to kill the Decepticon leader. He did not want to take over the Decepticons as he once had, for now that he had a sparkmate, he wanted the whole war to end before he and his sparkmate had any little sparklings.

And so, as Starscream headed to Prime's office, Alexis woke up with an uneasy feeling in her spark. She was not sure if it was due to her injuries, her sparkmate, or what. All she knew was that she felt terrible, and her spark was acting strange, like it was calling for her to do something that she did not, as of yet, have the strength to do. She lay back down in the berth, hoping that this feeling in her spark would go away soon.

Meanwhile, Starscream was outlining his plan to the leader of the Autobots, who took what the seeker said in stride. Optimus was not one to just go attack unless it was necessary. Starscream carefully outlined the details of his plan to get rid of Megatron, and though Prime did not like the concept, he knew that the war needed to end and that there was no peaceful solution as Megatron would never give up his lifelong dream to rule the universe. Many peaceful attempts had been made and Megatron had either severely maimed or killed the brave Autobots that had volunteered to try, including Optimus Prime who had only survived due to quick actions from the Ratchet who was the medic before Red Alert. The question was exactly how to do this as the Decepticons would be guarding their base much better than they did the last time.

It was during this time that Alexis, unable to fall back into recharge, walked out of her and her sparkmate quarters, with three little minicons following her. There was a calling in her spark that she knew she needed to answer. The minicons came as the felt called to go along with her, for protection. Starscream, unaware of what was going on, did not know that Alexis had onlined and was headed to a dangerous place. And so the three minicons and Alexis transformed into jet mode and took off. Unbeknownst to the group, Grindor had followed the trio. Grindor watched as his partner flew off, unable to stop her, but not wanting to let her go. Grindor immediately sent a signal to Swindle, who was on Starscream's shoulder. Swindle, alarmed at what had happened began beeping incessantly.

Starscream, in the middle of a sentence, froze as Swindle went on the fritz. Something was very wrong, but none of the present transformers could figure it out.

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! – beeped Swindle, there was more to it than that, but the rest of the Autobots could not get Swindle to settle down enough to get the entire message. Even Starscream was having a hard time understanding his little minicon. Danger – what danger, Starscream only wondered. And then it hit him square between the optics – oh slag, where is Alexis?

Unaware of what was calling her, Alexis flew on, a soft, unseen blue glow was hiding the little femme, to keep her from being seen as she had an important mission left to accomplish. Alexis kept flying, not realizing that she was heading toward Cybertron until she realized that she was back at the cave that had turned her into a transformer. She could feel the artifact calling to her, it had something it needed to bestow upon her, as the All-spark knew that the femme was ready to end the war. All she needed was repairs, which the artifact helped with and a special power that would only work once and it would only work on Megatron. The all-spark, knowing that if the Autobots attacked, that the war would just keep going, blessed this simple, small femme with the ability to end the war with only a touch.

Meanwhile, back on earth, the Autobots were running around, trying to find the femme that they had rescued not too long ago, but they could not find her. It was not until Hotshot found Grindor outside and staring at the sky that anyone realized what happened. Hotshot quietly approached Grindor, who had been leaking energon as the little minicon missed his partner, that Hotshot found out what happened.

Beep (sob) Beep (sob) – she flew off with three minicons, I know not where she is going – Beeped Grindor.

Hotshot picked up the little minicon, and headed in. He needed to inform the seeker that Alexis had taken off, and where to was unknown. Hotshot only hoped that the seeker would not go after the racer for being the bearer of bad news.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Alexis felt herself grow stronger. She then heard a strange voice in her processor – touch the chest plate, right in the center, and you will free the angry spark and send it to the pits. Alexis looked at her right hand and saw that it had turned from its normal color to a lighter version of its normal color. The All-spark reassured Alexis that once she performed her duty her coloration would return to normal. What the all-spark knew that Alexis did not yet was that Alexis was pregnant with sparklings. She was going to have twin sparklings in the future, but right now, the all-spark needed her to complete the mission it had given her.

Alexis, wanting to get Megatron back for all the beatings that he had given her, was more than willing to perform the task that the all-spark had asked of her. So, this is the reason it changed me, thought Alexis, I am to kill Megatron with the kindest of touches in the most sensitive place on his body, the chest right over his spark chamber. Wow, she thought, talk about killing someone with kindness, but there was no more time to think as the app-spark now sent a special light around her and sent her on her way to the moon base.

Starscream was shocked, Alexis knew she was not to leave the room, much less the base, but Alexis had defied both the orders. And now Starscream was worried that his precious sparkmate would once again end up in the filthy paws of his most hated enemy, Megatron. Little did Starscream realize that it would be Alexis and not him that would end this war. And since Starscream had no idea where Alexis was, all he could do was sit and wait until she showed up.

None of the Decepticons at moon base were aware as to what was to happen next, and it would be to their own undoing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is when Megatron is finally defeated and defeated by a femme no less. No slash here. No flames or harsh comments. constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Alexis was flying back from Cybertron, unaware that her sparkmate was looking for her. She had a mission to complete before she would be able to return to her sparkmate. The all-spark watched over her as it knew she was with sparklings, but it also knew that she would remain safe through this entire mission. And so, Alexis, her emerald optics gleaming with purpose, headed for the Decepticon moon base, no one able to pick up her signal due to the All-Spark's light blue light surrounding her. The three minicons were still at her side, should they need to defend her, but they also knew that the All-spark had a purpose for this lone femme seeker, and having her hatred toward Megatron, made this revenge all the better.

Meanwhile, still on earth, Starscream was scanning over the planet to see if he could find his long lost love. His search was in vain, but he still kept trying. She had to be somewhere, he knew, for a transformer does not just disappear into thin air (yes mirage "disappears", but that is beside the point). He searched under the water and to the highest mountains, but Alexis was nowhere to be found.

Starscream did the only thing that he could think of, he went into outer space. Maybe, thought Starscream, maybe Alexis was called away by a force she could not resist, and Starscream could only think of one entity that would call out to his sparkmate, the All-spark. And so Starscream headed out to Cybertron, hoping against hope that he would not find his sparkmate offline. Fortunately for the seeker, he arrived on Cybertron without finding his sparkmate offline or in pieces. And as Starscream got closer to the cave, he did not yet realize that his pregnant sparkmate was on her way to end this bitter war between the Decepticons and the Autobots. As Starscream entered the cave, he was shocked to find an ancient artifact floating in the air, blue light surrounding it. What is this, he thought, and before he could answer that thought, a bright light surrounded him, to keep him safe and sound while Alexis did what she was assigned to do by the All-Spark.

Alexis, her processor set on her one goal, kept heading in the direction of the Decepticon moon base. She was determined to end this unholy war. Her one goal, destroy Megatron, as the all-spark had set that it was time for Megatron to be called to the Matrix to answer for crimes committed against other robots. And so, Alexis was to use her feminine wiles to capture Megatron, and remove his spark from his frame, and thus stop this unholy war. Alexis gently set down on the moon, in an area that she knew would provide cover for her. She was using all her wits to get to her desired target. Target spotted, now to move in for the "kill."

Meanwhile, as Starscream was bathed in the light from the all-spark, he was comforted to know that his sparkmate was alive, but he was concerned about her facing Megatron on her own, as Megatron was much bigger than the smallish femme. But Starscream felt a wave of peace come over him as the All-Spark informed the seeker that his sparkmate was safe. Starscream could see through the all-spark's all-knowing and all seeing light that Alexis was safe on the moon and was getting closer and closer to her intended target. The All Spark wanted the war to end by someone who was yet to be tainted by the war, someone young and innocent who could get close to the Decepticon leader without the leader suspecting anything. Alexis, the transformer, was pure is spark and thus was the only transformer that the all spark would be able to call to defeat Megatron.

Meanwhile, in the moon base, Alexis slipped in, seemingly unseen. She continued slowly slinking closer and closer to her intended target, her mind set on one goal – termination. Demolisher and Cyclonus were out on patrol and the other Decepticons were missing in action. The only one left in the base was Megatron, Alexis's intended target. Alexis snuck around quietly and quickly, searching for her intended target. It did not take her long, as Megatron sat in his throne room, awaiting the return of his Decepticon soldiers, completely unaware of Alexis's presence, as the blue light shield had not as of yet let up. She snuck closer and closer, watching as Megatron angrily sat there, angry that he had been taken by surprise and angry that he had lost the femme back to her own faction. He will busy brewing up another scheme to not only get back at the traitor Starscream, but also all the other Autobots.

Meanwhile, back on earth the rest of the Autobots noted that both Starscream and Alexis were missing. While they tried to get a hold of either of the two, they were unsuccessful. No one knew if the two sparkmates were safe, much less where they were. The All-spark had interfered with communications so that its intended plan would brought through to completion as the all-spark had tried for many a years to reform Megatron, but with no success. Now it knew the only way to bring about peace was by getting rid of Megatron. The All-spark knew that the Autobots were only fighting to prevent the Decepticons from taking over the universe and so the all-spark set it plan in motion.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, Alexis was getting closer and closer to her target. When she was within several feet of him, her cloaking mechanism disappeared, and Megatron was shocked by what stood before him – the beautiful femme that had gotten away. She must have left that loser, thought Megatron, not noticing that one of the femme's hands was a slightly different color than when he had seen her before, but since her hands were always tied behind her back, he never noticed. Alexis gave the Decepticon leader a sultry "come-hither" look, enticing the leader to leave his post and approach the young femme. Megatron, not seeing anything wrong, got closer and closer as he remembered that he was able to easily over power the young femme.

Meanwhile, still with the all-spark, Starscream shook as he watched his most despised enemy touch his sparkmate in ways that only Starscream should have touched her. But the All-spark calmed the seeker down as the all-spark told Starscream to watch as things unfolded. Starscream, unable to do anything else, watched the scene before him.

(in the throne room) Alexis was charming the pants off of Megatron, whose systems had quickly heated up since realizing that this young femme was in the room. He began to rub her, not realizing the look in her emerald optics meant that she had other plans. After feeling a few of megatron's ministrations, Alexis turned around to rub her right hand delicately on his chest. She worked in circles for several minutes, hitting the decepticon leader's most sensitive spots on his chest. Once Alexis realized that Megatron was in la-la land, she put her right hand, palm flat right up against the middle of his chest, as was able to feel the spark underneath pulse, as it was drawn toward her hand. Knowing exactly what to do, somehow, Alexis quietly spoke an ancient Cybertronian phrase. Megatron, too far gone to know the difference, felt his spark come out of his chest, then nothing. The huge mass of metal fell to the floor. Alexis, holding the unholy spark in her right hand let it go and watched as the poor spark found its way back to the all-spark.

Starscream, having watched the whole thing from a safe distance, was relieved that no harm came to his sparkmate, and continued to watch as Alexis now left the Decepticon base, and flew back to Cybertron, as the All-spark had taken control over her transformer body. Alexis returned to the cave at the same time that the disembodied spark showed up in front of the All-Spark. The all spark then released alexis, and she was now in control of her own body and ran toward Starscream, scared about what had just happened, but happy to see her sparkmate, unharmed. The All Spark dismissed the two sparkmates to head back to earth before dealing with the disembodied spark of Megatron.

The disembodied spark shook, as it felt the presence of the all-spark. Megatron was still defiant to the end, but the All Spark took care of it by sending the spark to its rightful place in the Pit. No more would Megatron ruin the peace; no longer would there be a war. The all spark, wanting to thank Alexis, alerted her to her condition, and she finally learned that she was pregnant with twin sparklings. She wanted to wait until Red confirmed it before she told her sparkmate, but the last thing she heard was this

Those twin mechs will know only peace from here on in, thanks to you who helped the Autobots to win.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Continuation of Alexis and Starscream and their bond. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

As Alexis and Starscream flew away from Cybertron, both were able to hear the yells and screams that Megatron's spark let out as it was sent on its way to the pit. Soon, though, they were no longer able to hear it, and they were glad. The all spark guided the two back to earth. Now, there would no longer be a threat to any transformer nor any sparkling that would be born. Starscream and Alexis flew next to each other, their wing tips barely touching. They, together, had defeated Megatron, though many of the Decepticon faction were unaware of this fact. And so Starscream and his sparkmate headed back to earth, not worried about being attack by any Decepticons as Megatron was now gone.

Back on the moon base, Demolisher and Cyclonus had just returned from their patrol, and were heading to the throne room as they were curious as to why Megatron never replied to any of their messages. Demolisher went in first, as Cyclonus fell asleep as soon as they entered the base. Sideways was gone and with Starscream having defected to the Autobots, there were no other Decepticons at the base. When Demolisher entered the throne room, he was shocked by how quiet it was and he was also shocked by the pile of metal that lay in ruins near the throne that sat in the center of the room.

It was not until Demolisher crept closer that Demolisher recognized the tangled mass of metal as their leader, Megatron. Demolisher saw that Megatron's spark casing was open and that he no longer possessed a spark. Demolisher, slightly more emotional than most of the other Decepticons, cried as he saw his fallen leader laying there like a pile of scrap metal that had been thrown out into the trash. There were no burn marks or laser marks on his body, and so Demolisher could not understand how Megatron's spark got literally "ripped" out of his body without any hints of a fight. Demolisher was too distraught to notice that Megatron's interfacing chamber was open.

Cyclonus, who was still asleep, was suddenly awoken by Demolisher, who had a terrified look in his optics. Cyclonus, though not known for his brains, realized that something was wrong. Demolisher led the helicopter into the throne room where Cyclonus realized that the pile of scrap metal on the floor was Megatron, sparkless and cold. Cyclonus was terrified as whoever had killed the boss bot had left no trace of any kind of violence. Both bots were shaken, and decided to desert the base, thinking it was haunted. No other Decepticons came near the base as Demolisher and Cyclonus relayed the word that Megatron was dead. The leaderless Decepticons were afraid, as they were scared of what the Autobots might do to them if that was what the Autobots did to their leader, and many ended up surrendering, and joining with former enemies only to realize that Megatron's ways were not the ways of freedom, but the ways of enslavement. Most former Decepticons decided to give up the fight as they realized that the peace the Autobots wanted brought them more of what they wanted than keeping up the war.

And as Starscream and Alexis returned to the Autobot base, they noticed that all the Autobots were out and about, searching for them, and hoping that the two had not been killed when Megatron fell. It was Grindor who first spotted the two sparkmates along with the four minicons (Swindle had gone with Screamer). Grindor began beeping happily, drawing the attention of Sideswipe, who was still new to the planet. Sideswipe picked up the excited little minicon, trying to decipher what it was trying to tell him. Unable to decipher the hastened beeping, Sideswipe took the minicon to the kids, as they always seemed to understand the minicons better than most of the bots – that and Optimus was far away still looking for the two seekers that had left the base.

Rad, the human closest to Sideswipe, was quickly located by the little blue coupe. Rad, not expecting the car dodged out of the way, until he realized that the car was stopping. It was only when the little coupe transformed into Sideswipe that Rad relaxed. Sideswipe informed Rad that Grindor was going berserk, and asked the human to translate what the beeping minicon was saying. Rad, having High Wire at his side, was easily able to translate to continuous beeps, thanks partially to High Wire. Rad told Sideswipe that 2 seekers were approaching the base, and one looked like Starscream. Sideswipe, glad to hear the news, informed the rest of the Autobots.

As Alexis and Starscream approached, Alexis started getting really tired, and was unable to fly much further. Starscream quickly transformed, after telling Alexis to transform, and he carried her down to the planet as she was low on energon. And so Starscream carried the smaller femme in his arms as he gently landed on the earth, right near where Sideswipe and Rad were. Sideswipe and Rad were surprised, if not shocked to see the two sparkmates alive and right before their eyes/optics. The pair quickly brought Starscream and Alexis into the med bay as they contacted the rest of the Autobots that the sparkmates had been found.

As the rest of the Autobots came back to the base, Alexis was taken to the med bay. Starscream did not understand why she was so weak that last little part of the journey as normally, Alexis had more energy that Starscream as she was younger than he was. Red Alert, curious as to why Alexis was passed out in his med bay again, did a thorough exam on the femme. What the medic found shocked him. Alexis was carrying two huge twin sparklings inside her, and she was about a month along, which coincided with the time that Alexis had been let out of the med bay. Red told Starscream about his findings.

"Why did she pass out" Starscream asked curiously.

"She is pregnant, with twin sparklings" replied the medic in his monotonous voice.

Starscream's jaw dropped. He could not believe that the All-spark sent his sparkmate into a fight with his unborn sparklings inside her. Now he could see why she got up every morning and threw up and now he understood why she was moody. He watched as once again Red Alert hooked up the energon drip. Starscream now realized that he would have to watch his sparkmate very close as the medic told the seeker that first time pregnant bots have a much higher risk of having a miscarriage.

Upon hearing that, Starscream wanted to make sure that he did everything he could to make sure his sparkmate and his unborn sparklings were safe and would make it through birth and beyond. The only thing that Starscream and Red did not know that Alexis did was that she was not just carrying twins, but twin mechs. That would throw a whole new wrench into the game that no one, except Alexis could see coming. Now it was just a matter of time before Starscream would be able to see the "fruit of his loin" but he knew that in order to see them, he had to carefully watch out for his sparkmate, but what could go wrong during a pregnancy, the seeker wondered.

Oh, if he only knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned By Hasbro. This is more of the Alexis and Starscream story and Alexis is pregnant, as we learned in the last chapter. Now what could go wrong there? There is no slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months down the road)

Alexis was just waking, her morning sickness was now gone, but her mood swings were in full swing. She could be crying one minute then yelling the next. And poor Starscream took the brunt of it. Starscream realized, thanks to the medic Red Alert, that this was part of what happened to femmes when they became pregnant. And so Starscream was able to take the mood swings in stride, though sometimes he was not sure if it was the mood swings or something he had done that upset his lovely sparkmate.

And as for Alexis's abdomen, that had begun swelling about 2 months ago, and Starscream could not help but stare at the bump, as he realized that contained inside were their two little sparklings. Alexis was far bigger than a femme with twins should be, but so far all Red could find was two very large twin sparks when he scanned her. Alexis, every time she stroked her distended abdomen, felt a interfacial rush. Alexis, for being heavily pregnant, was horny as hell. Starscream was surprised at how often the femme required an interfacing session – especially the further along her pregnancy was, though Starscream had to use some great dexterity at times to interface with his very pregnant sparkmate.

Alexis was big enough now that she had to rely on her sparkmate to help her around, as her small frame had trouble carrying the extra weight at times. Starscream helped her out, as he knew that she was struggling. He did it such a way that she could still feel independent even as she became more dependent on him for things. Though Starscream had his difficult times with Alexis as well as the good times. There was the time that Alexis almost drank high grade energon, but was stopped by Starscream, as the high grade would hurt the twin sparklings. There was also the many times when she fell, as she grew bigger, her center of gravity was changing, throwing off her balance. Each time, Starscream had Red Alert check on his sparkmate and the unborn sparklings, and so far, nothing had happened to the sparklings or his sparkmate though that was soon to change.

As Alexis awoke this morning, she could feel something was not right. She felt dizzy and tired, something she had not felt before, and she was scared. She called out to her sparkmate just before passing out in the berth. Starscream came racing in only to find his sparkmate passed out in their berth. Scared of what had happened, Screamer immediately took his smaller but heavily pregnant sparkmate to the med bay, struggling just ever so slightly under her increased weight. When he got to the med bay, Red Alert was startled to see the two, but he could tell something was wrong with Alexis. And before Starscream could say anything, Red was over checking Alexis out. He scanned her again and again. And then he scanned her one more time. Something was off. While Red could tell that Alexis was low on energon, he was trying to figure out why as he learned from her sparkmate that she was taking in what Red thought was plenty of energon for the large twins that she was carrying plus herself, that was when he made a shocking discovery.

Red had to scan over her abdomen again. Starscream was worried about his sparkmate, but felt slightly better that Red had already started an energon infusion on Alexis, as Starscream could see Alexis's coloration come back to their normal tones. But that feeling was short lived when Starscream looked at Red, who had a concerned look on his faceplate. Starscream could only imagine what was wrong. It was after the 6th time that Red scanned the abdomen that Red finally accepted what he found and was ready to inform Starscream of his bizarre findings.

"Starscream, you might want to sit down for this one" said Red Alert, in a concerned tone. Starscream immediately sat, knowing that Red rarely asked that unless it was important. "Starscream, we have made a slight miscalculation, just now, when one of Alexis's twins moved, I was able to detect a third, much smaller spark hiding behind the large two. The reason she passed out is that she is taking enough energon in for 3, but the third sparkling, unseen till now, has been slowly depleting the available energon for Alexis. She will need to remain in the med bay for a few days until we can determine the amount of energon she will need to supply three unborn sparklings."

To say the Starscream was stunned would be a severe understatement and for once he was glad that he was sitting down, as the seeker knew, that had he been standing, he would have passed out and hit the floor.

"So, what you are saying" replied Starscream, finally able to put words together and speak "is that Alexis is not just carrying large twins, but also has a third unborn sparkling hiding behind the others? Why weren't you able to pick up on this sooner?" Starscream was slightly agitated that the medic had not picked up on this fact sooner, but one look at the medics face and Starscream realized that Red was just as surprised as the seeker himself was. It was then that Starscream calmed down, and sat by his sparkmates side as she was still passed out and was getting another energon infusion. Red Alert left the pair alone, as he knew that they would want privacy during this time.

Starscream sat that, completely bewildered. Alexis, his sparkmate, was laying on her right side on the berth, as Starscream had learned that was the most comfortable position for her to sleep in without causing too many issues. Alexis had learned one night not to sleep on her back as she woke from recharge and could not feel her legs or circulate air properly enough, and so she never did it again. Starscream sat there holding her hand as he watched the energon infusion drip slowly into her. She briefly onlined her optics, showing that she was once again awake, but Starscream would not allow her to leave the berth.

'What is going on, screamer' asked the weak and exhausted Alexis.

'you passed out from not having enough energon in your system' replied Starscream, seeing the confused look on his sparkmate's face.

'but I thought I was taking enough in for the two large twins and myself' Alexis shot back, confused as ever.

'Yes, hon, you were taking in enough for three, but the problem is, is that you are not just carrying two large twins, you are carrying triplets, and the smallest one has been hiding behind the others' Starscream informed Alexis, who was not anticipating that news.

Alexis was shocked, but then she realized something, she knew, for some reason even though this was her first pregnancy, that she was too big for her gestation and having the two large twins still did not explain everything. When she heard she had a third smaller sparkling inside her, everything clicked. She remembered when she left the All-spark with Starscream that something had happened. While she thought she had originally heard twins, she thought back and realized that the all-spark had actually said something else, triplets. How could she have missed that, she wondered – maybe it was because she seemingly already knew that she carried twins, and the all-spark itself split one of the twins so that she would carry three instead of just two. That was the only way Alexis could explain it.

Alexis, still tired, just looked up at her sparkmate, Starscream, who sat next to her, stroking her faceplate and holding her hand. And feeling safe, she once again fell into recharge, knowing her sparkmate would keep her and her unborn sparklings safe. She absent-mindedly snuggled closer to Starscream, feeling the warmth of his spark, and blew a kiss before finally falling into a sound recharge.

Starscream just sat there, smiling, as he watched his sparkmate, recharge. And now that he knew she was carrying three, he understood much more about her moods and food cravings that she was going through. He sat there, watching and waiting, wondering when she would be allowed to leave the med bay this time. Starscream was getting as familiar with the med bay as he was with his and his sparkmate's shared quarters as more often than not, Alexis ended up in the med bay for one reason or another, but now that Starscream understood completely what was going on, he was going to do his best to keep Alexis out of the med bay until the sparklings were born, though the question remained – when would that be?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned By Hasbro. This is more of the Alexis and Starscream story and Alexis is pregnant with triplets, as we learned in previous chapter. Some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

2 months later

Alexis was now very pregnant and Red Alert had placed her on strict bedrest. And even though Alexis did not care for being on bedrest, she was unable to move around on her own and so remained wherever Starscream had set her whether that was in the berth or on the bot-sized couch, propped up with pillows to support her extra weight. Starscream had learned early on to never call Alexis "fat" as Hotshot said it once, and poor Alexis cried before she became angry and kicked Hotshot in the groin as well as punching him in the gut. After that, no one said anything about it, as it took Red Alert several days to repair Hotshot. Stupid kid, thought Starscream, it served him right.

Alexis, when she was in recharge, was hit with the realization, that her three triplets were all going to be boys, or "mechs", she corrected herself. She was still adjusting to being a Transformer instead of a human being, but she would not trade it for the world. She finally had the family that she had always longed for ever since she was a little girl, playing tea party and dress up with her mom and dad before her dad passed away and her and her mom were left on their own. A small blue energon tear came to Alexis's optic as she remembered her father and his passing. Then she remembered something her mom once told her – that her dad would always be with her in spirit and in her heart. Alexis smiled at the many memories of her human mom and dad playing with her and raising her when she was young.

Sighing as she left the memory lane, Alexis hoped that she would have at least one femme sparkling so that she could share the joys of tea parties and such with, but it would have to wait as this pregnancy was all mechs. Not that she minded, as Starscream would help her make sure that they did not get out of control. She had heard stories of the old prankster twins Sunny and Sides (both G1) and Alexis was determined to raise her and her sparkmate's little sparklings better than the creators/parents who had raised those two.

Alexis, having been released from the med bay 6 weeks ago after a low energon crisis, was much better at making sure she took in enough for her and her three sparklings. Red now came to their quarters to check on Alexis, and now found that as Alexis was taking in more energon, the third sparkling was getting slightly bigger, but he could tell it would never get as big as the other two twins were. Alexis was relieved that all of her unborn sparklings were safe and thanks to Starscream, Alexis had not needed to return to the med bay since she left the last time.

Both Alexis and Starscream were happy about this as it meant they could spend more time with each other, although Starscream still had duties to perform just like any other non-pregnant transformer. There was still energon that needed to be harvested, the earth to be monitored, new sources of energon to be tested, amongst many other things. Just because there was peace now did not mean that there were not jobs for the Transformers to perform. Alexis was not given any assignments as she was on bedrest and pregnant. Starscream was kept out of the lab and given other duties so that he would not possibly end up with something in his systems that could harm his future sparklings.

And so Alexis was stuck, sitting on the couch, bored out of her processor when Grindor came up to see her. Not only Grindor, but little Swindle as well. It was then that Alexis noticed something about the two little minicons, they were holding hands. Alexis, unsure of how to react, just sat there and listened as the Swindle spoke to her in slow beeps so that she could understand.

Beep Beep – Alexis, I need your help – beeped Grindor – beep beep – I have been having strange feelings toward Swindle, my little spark skipped and fluttered as did his – beep beep – what does that mean?

Alexis looked at the minicons, and realized what had happened, the two little minicons had fallen in love and recognized each other as sparkmates. Alexis, understanding what was happening, explained it to the two minicons, who looked at each other, and then back up at her. They were glad they had come to her as Starscream they figured would not understand. And so, right in front of Alexis, with her encouragement, the little minicons became sparkmates, and Alexis was very happy for them. It was only the surprise that she got afterward that really surprised her.

Beep Beep – thank you Alexis – beeped Swindle – beep beep – now we can have our own family and raise our sparkling – beep beep.

Alexis watched as Swindle patted Grindor's slightly distended abdomen. It was then that Alexis realized that not only was she pregnant, but her little minicon was pregnant as well, though obviously not as far along. Boy, Starscream would certainly be in for a surprise when he returned from his post. Alexis, unable to get up, still brought the little minicons up closer to her face, and allowed the two to rest on her very pregnant abdomen. The two, feeling safe, fell into a deep recharge, the slightly larger Swindle wrapping himself around his smaller mate, Grindor.

Alexis watched as the little sparkmates curled up together. She knew how that felt. And feeling comfortable and safe, Alexis fell asleep, dreaming of the day her and her sparkmate's little sparklings would arrive and wondering how Starscream would take the minicons bonding and expecting a sparkling. Oh well, thought Alexis, that is too much to think of now, I will worry about it when Screamer gets back. And with that, Alexis and the two minicons were in a sound recharge, knowing in their sparks that they were safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Yes, we are getting closer to having little sparklings. There is no slash in here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

3 months later

Alexis could not believe how big she was, but then being pregnant with triplets, she knew she was not going to be small. She was now unable to do much of anything, including rolling over in the berth, on her own and so she relied heavily upon her sparkmate, Starscream to help her out. She wished she could be more independent, but realized that she was unable to help herself due to the substantial increase in weight from the triplets, especially the larger two who, every time they punched or kicked her in a certain place, caused her to overload. No wonder I am so horny, she thought.

Since killing Megatron, Alexis had noticed a color change come over her, instead of being purple and blue, which is how she began; she realized that the All-spark had changed her colors to purple and teal when it had repaired her systems. She actually liked the color change as it felt more cohesive than her previous coloring, which looked a little haphazard. But before she could go any further down memory lane, she realized that she was in a great deal of pain. She attempted to try to reposition herself, but it failed, and the pain grew increasingly worse. Then, she felt a viscous substance escaping from her port region. Oh crap, she thought, they are coming, and they are coming now. All she could do was data burst for Starscream to come get her as she was going into labor.

Starscream, receiving the data burst via the sparkbond, flew to his sparkmate's side, scared as he saw the oil covering her and the berth underneath her. He looked at her with a panicked look on his face.

'They are coming, honey, get me to the med bay now' Alexis shot across their bond, labored breathing between each word.

'Who's coming' Starscream wondered, not realizing that she was referring to the unborn sparklings.

'The sparklings, they are coming, get me to the med bay' Alexis answered, the pain obvious in her emerald optics.

Starscream then realized what she meant. Their little sparklings were coming and they were coming now. Starscream quickly picked up his smaller but heavier sparkmate in order to get her to the med bay. He struggled a little under the weight, but was able to make his way to the med bay and lay her gently down on a berth before he could drop her. Starscream was scared for his sparkmate, as this was the first time either of them had ever had sparklings, and Starscream was not prepared for how much pain his lovely sparkmate would be in while she gave birth, or sparked, their, as of yet, unborn triplet sparklings.

Starscream could see the pain in Alexis's optics and he wished that he could take all that pain away from her. He did not like to see her in pain, and now knowing that she was in so much pain because she was about to give birth stressed poor Starscream out. Starscream gently held onto Alexis's hand in order to comfort her between the surges of pain.

Red Alert, unaware that the two had made it to the med bay, was shocked when he heard a female voice swearing in English, English that only a former human would know. Red followed and the sound and was shocked to find Starscream and Alexis in his med bay. The only thing that struck the medic as obvious was that Alexis's body had contorted itself in order to prepare to give birth to the three sparklings inside her. The armor covering her interfacing port had moved aside and her port was growing, anticipating the birth of sparklings, something that Alexis did not realize that her transformer femme body was programmed to do.

Red was not prepared for what was going on, but he quickly got ready as it was obvious that Alexis was going to give birth, and the sparklings were not going to wait for bot or beast. Starscream took one look at Red Alert before turning his attention back to his sparkmate. Starscream was glad that Red was there, as the medic knew exactly what to do. Hopefully, this would be a very routine birth, but triplets were uncommon amongst the transformers, and so this would be a more difficult birth than anyone expected.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, and Taurus belong to tlcoopi7 (hope I got 'em right). Here, Alexis finally gives birth to her triplets. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. This was inspired by tlcoopi7. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Alexis was in a heap of pain, as she prepared to give birth to her triplet mech sparklings. Starscream was trying his best to calm his sparkmate down, but every time a wave of pain hit, she screamed loudly, swearing and cussing as they pain came and went. Starscream, bring the loving sparkmate that he was, stayed right by her side, reassuring her that the pain would be over soon. Alexis wanted to believe him, but when the waves of pain hit sooner and harder, she found it very hard to believe.

At last, Alexis's port was wide enough and it was time for her to start pushing the unborn sparklings out of it. Alexis was "sweating" profusely as she had no idea that labor was, well, this laborious. She struggled and strained as she tried to expel the largest of the triplets out of her port. Her air circulation hitched as she pushed with all her might to expel the large sparkling that was heading its way down the birth tunnel. She pushed and pushed, encouraged by both Starscream and Red Alert.

Soon, out popped the first triplet, a red and white jet, the spitting image of his father, Starscream. The green optics gazed about the room curiously, eventually landing on Starscream and Alexis. The little one did not cry, but clicked curiously as he was set into the berth created to hold new born sparklings. His little hands were grasping at the air, in a vain effort to understand the new world he had just entered. Starscream took one look at the little one, and named him Aries, after a constellation that Starscream and Alexis loved to find. The little jet was huge for a sparkling, but that fact was lost upon Starscream as soon Alexis was struggling to push the second triplet out.

After 20 earth minutes of trying, Alexis was exhausted as her energy was getting low, but she summoned her strength in an effort to push the second triplet out, another huge sparkling, but this one was different in color, but same in design as the sparkling born before it. Red Alert knew that since Alexis was tired and since the third sparkling was breech, they would have to perform a c-section. However, first things first, and the first thing was that Alexis had to finish pushing the second biggest sparkling out.

Once this second mech arrived, Starscream noticed that the little jet's coloration was purple and white. The white the mech obviously got from his father, and the purple from his mother. The larger than expected sparkling, as soon as it was held by Red Alert, decided it would clear the birth fluids from its own vents, and inhaled a huge breath of air, before sending oil and birth fluids in every direction, including a splotch that landed right in Red Alert's face. Red Alert was shocked, but Starscream could not help but laugh as he watched the sparkling chirp and click happily. Red gave Screamer a slightly dirty look before cleaning the birth fluids that had been flung onto his faceplate by the sparkling off. Only then did Red begin to prep Alexis for the c-section.

Meanwhile, as Red was preparing Alexis for the procedure, Starscream went to look at his second son, and noticed that once the sparkling had been set next to its sibling, it began fighting with him, in an effort to get the other sparkling to notice him. Starscream, seeing the fiery green optics of this sparkling, plus the fiery personality named the little one Orion, after the hunter constellation, a fighting title since the little one was already proving to be a little fighter. Starscream stared at the two large sparklings. 2 down, one to go, he thought as Red came out to get him so that Screamer could be with his sparkmate when the third triplet was delivered.

As they headed into the surgical suite, Starscream could only imagine what the third triplet would be like as the others were as different as night and day in terms of personality. Alexis was still tired from delivering the other two, but she was awake enough to see what her last triplet would be like. Red Alert carefully removed the femme's abdominal armor, but then had a little trouble finding the last sparkling. It had hidden itself well, and Red Alert almost missed it, except for the fact that the little suddenly moved and caught the medic's optics. Gotcha, you little squirt, thought Red Alert.

As Red brought the last little one out, there was quite a racket. This last one was quite the screamer.

'Ah look, honey,' said Alexis, 'he's a little screamer, just like you.'

Starscream was indignant until he realized that Alexis was joking with him. Only then did he relax and laugh. This little sparkling, he knew, was going to be trouble, no doubt about it. The little jet roared, engines going full blast and it took everything that Red Alert had to hold the little one before he flew off and crashed into something. Alexis and Starscream just looked at each other; they had the perfect name for this little one, Taurus, the bull. And with what they had seen so far, no other name would fit the little sparkling. The green optics of the sparkling were the only thing that matched its two other siblings, as this one's coloration was teal and white, yet again a combination of mom and dad.

Alexis could finally relax now that she had given birth to the three little sparklings, well two were not so little, but that was beside the point. Red Alert quickly reassembled Alexis's abdominal armor, before going to take a look at the sparklings to make sure that all the sparklings were born, or sparked, healthy. Starscream comforted his mate as Red went to check the health of all the sparklings and found all the sparklings to be in good health. And since Alexis had to have a c-section, Red told the couple that Alexis and the sparklings would have to stay overnight to be observed, to make sure that everything was going well. Alexis and Starscream understood, and the couple (once again) spent the night in the med bay.

The next morning, the couple was allowed to take their triplets home. They were excited to bring them home, but they knew it was going to be a lot of work.

'Screamer, honey,' Alexis stated, 'I love you and the sparklings dearly, but I think we should hold off a few earth years before we have any more'

'I agree' said Starscream as he stared at their three sons, he could not have been happier, but her sensed that something was amiss with his sparkmate.

'What's wrong' asked the seeker, hoping Alexis would tell him.

Alexis shot back, 'I just hope that when we have our next sparkling, we have a femme'

Starscream then understood, Alexis wanted a daughter. 'Alexis, honey, that is not up to us to decide. But who knows, in the future we may have a daughter. For now though, let's just enjoy the sparklings we have been given.'

Alexis smiled and replied, 'you are right, screamer. For right now, this is our little family, and we had better raise these three well, or we may end up with triplet trouble.'

Starscream said nothing as he reached his arm around his sparkmate's waist. Alexis, enjoying the sensation, snuggled closer to Starscream. For right now, the moment was perfect. And it would remain perfect, until the little screamer would ruin it, but Alexis and Starscream were prepared for what was to come. Come what may, they could tackle it, but how would they deal with three sparklings who were so different from each other?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, and Taurus. Sparkles is my creation. This is a continuation. Starscream and Alexis are having difficulty conceiving another sparkling. Some slight implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. This is strictly a fan fic. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

(2 earth years later)

Alexis and Starscream were enjoying their little mechs. Aires, Orion, and Taurus kept the sparkmates constantly wondering what mess they would have to clean up next. Alexis and Starscream loved their little sparklings dearly, but Alexis still longed to have a little femme. She and Starscream had been trying for the last couple of years, but were still unsuccessful in their attempt to have another sparkling. Starscream felt sad for Alexis, as he knew she longed for a little femme, but he reminded her to enjoy their lovely little mech sparklings, which she did wholeheartedly. She loved each and every one of them. Starscream was fascinated as his little sons seemed to grow by leaps and bounds, each one not only different in their color tones, but each had his own distinctive personality.

Aires, the oldest, tended to be the most responsible as well as the quietest of the three. Aires was always pestering his creators/parents, as he was an extremely curious sparkling. He would also always try to take stuff apart to see how stuff worked, though at the age of two, he was not quite certain how to put it back together again once he had disassembled an object, as Starscream found out a countless number of times by little springs laying around and nuts and bolts being found in places where they did not belong. Starscream also noticed that little Aires was always following Ratchet or Red Alert around. It was then that Starscream realized that the reason the little sparkling took everything apart was that he was practicing what he saw the medics do in the med bay. Starscream, realizing this, quickly found a way for Aires to be constructive rather than destructive with this talent of his. Since the little sparkling was so curious and always wanting to take things apart, Aires annoyed Ironhide as the weapons specialist always found that the little one had disassembled the weapons he had just assembled. This and the constant questions rubbed the old weapons specialist the wrong way, but due to the little one being a sparkling, Ironhide bit his tongue and put up with the curious sparkling.

Next came Orion, and oh what a pest this little one could be, though little would hardly describe this larger than average sparkling. He loved to listen to Daddy's stories of when Starscream was the Air Commander of the Decepticon fleet, though Starscream was sure to tell the little one about how wrong the Decepticons were. The awestruck look in the little sparkling's optics every time he saw Jetfire would melt the hard drive of any Autobot. Orion was the one who paid the most attention when dad taught about being a seeker, as Taurus was usually bored stiff and Aires was too busy trying to figure out how to repair a seeker bot. When the little one was not admiring Jetfire, he could be quite the little devil. Unfortunately for Alexis and Starscream, there was nothing Orion enjoyed more than learning how to pull a good prank from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (G1). Even though Orion could be very responsible when he chose to be, often times he opted to be the one who pulled pranks on his brothers, his creators/parents, as well as the rest of the Autobots. All the Autobots groaned as this little sparkling helped cause all kinds of mischief.

And last, but not least, was little Taurus, who was loud and boisterous, hence the little forget-me-not. Even though he had been sparked the smallest and only found once Alexis was far along with the other two, this little bot more than made up for his small stature by being loud and obnoxious, especially when he wanted Starscream's attention. This little bot did not like it when his brother Orion played a prank on him, especially when it was scary. Orion often got in trouble as little Taurus seemed to have Starscream wrapped around his finger. Taurus (at least at this point) was the youngest and the smallest and Starscream always made sure that Aires and Orion did not hurt their smaller triplet brother. Taurus was happy to be the youngest and smallest as it meant he was able to get away with more stuff. Taurus had even found away to create a direct connecting comm-link to his dad, thanks to an accident by Aires, so that dad would be able to come whenever the little mech needed/wanted him to. Starscream was baffled as to how this little sparkling was able to do this, but then Alexis told the seeker that since the little one's had been exposed to the all-spark before being sparked, there may have been some residual form that. Whatever the reason, Starscream certainly thought that this little one was definitely the most outspoken.

Alexis had surprised Starscream, after giving birth to the triplets by informing the seeker that Grindor and Swindle had bonded as sparkmates and little Grindor finally gave birth to a tiny femme minicon, Sparkles, a few months after Alexis had given birth to the triplets. And so Alexis and Starscream were not only raising their own sparklings, but they were helping the minicons raise their little femme. In a way Alexis was jealous as she longed to have a little femme of her own, but for now she enjoyed helping with Sparkles, since she was not able to conceive another sparkling just yet. Sparkles was just under a year old at this time, and was learning whatever it was that minicons sparklings learned.

After laying the little ones down to recharge, Alexis gave Screamer "the look." Starscream immediately knew what his sparkmate wanted. They were determined to have another sparkling, but luck was still not with them. Little did they know, it would be another 2 years before Alexis would get pregnant again, and this future time would also be the last time that Alexis would be able to get pregnant with a sparkling, as this future sparkling would cause quite a few problems during its birth.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are owned by tlcoopi7. Sparkles is my creation. Finally, Alexis gets the little femme she always wanted. No real slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 earth years after the last chapter)

Alexis was excited, after trying for three long years, (they waited to start trying until after the triplets were one earth year old) she had just found out that she was finally pregnant again. Alexis could not be happier, and her sparkmate Starscream was excited at the same time. Starscream hoped for Alexis's sake that this time the little sparkling they created together would be a femme. Starscream had watched Alexis as she carefully helped the minicons with their little femme, Sparkles. The look in Alexis's optics when she held the little one really made Starscream hope that the little one that Alexis was pregnant with now was a femme.

Aires, Orion, and Taurus had just had their 4-year-old upgrades done about 4 months ago. And even though they were four, the little triplets could be holy terrors, even and including Aires. With Aires taking everything apart and failing to put it back together, Orion pulling pranks, and Taurus being a loud obnoxious sparkling, it was no wonder why Alexis and Starscream were often worn out by the time they laid their triplets down for the nightly recharge. And the worst part was while the other Autobots were able to handle one at a time, there was no way that Alexis and Starscream could leave all three sparklings with one bot, as it would be too much for the one mech or femme to handle. The two sparkmates were trying their best to raise the mechs, but now that Alexis was pregnant, the job of disciplining the ornery little sparklings fell mostly to Starscream.

(3 months after finding out)

Alexis was now four months along, and realized that since she had only one unborn sparkling, it was a lot easier going on her systems. Alexis would still have to wait a month or two before the gender of her unborn sparkling could be determined. Alexis had now grown much bigger and was beginning to show. Aires, curious, asked his mommy about her bulging tummy, and Alexis explained to the young sparkling about the sparks and the sparkings. Aires took all the information in stride as he watched his mother's abdomen carefully, watching as each little ripple that moved across it, and giggling with glee as the unborn sparkling seemed to react to the little sparklings pokes and prods. Orion and Taurus were less interested in the sparkling that mom was going to have. Aires, still curious, laid his head on his mommy's tummy, and was able to feel as the little sparkling inside kicked and punched around.

Alexis could only watch as her little sparkling studied the movements of the unborn sparkling. There was something in Aires optics that Alexis could not understand. Alexis was curious as she noticed that Aries was becoming quite protective of the unborn sparkling, trying to keep his brothers away, as Aires knew that mom did not want an obnoxious sparkling disturbing the unborn sparkling nor did mom want to be pranked. Alexis could only smile as her little warrior kept his overly excited brothers under control. As the sparklings left the room, Alexis wondered why Aires was so protective of the unborn sparkling. He must sense something that I don't, thought Alexis, but she thought no more of it as Starscream had finally come home to help out with the boys.

(3 months later)

Alexis was all excited. Her last scan with Red Alert had finally shown Alexis something that she was very excited about. Alexis was going to have a little Femme! She could not wait to run and tell Starscream. Boy was he going to be surprised, they were going to have a little femme. This is when it dawned on Alexis. Somehow, months ago, Aires, her oldest triplet, somehow knew that this little sparkling was going to be a femme. How, Alexis could only guess, but Alexis was happy nonetheless. Only two months to go.

Meanwhile, it was time to upgrade the triplets as they were turning 5 years old. Everyone was excited as the oldest sparklings were going to turn 5. Starscream and Alexis got the boys each a present. To Aires they gave a sparkling medic kit so that he would be able to practice his new skills. To Orion, they gave a special book on how to pull off pranks as well as how to be a leader. And to Taurus, they gave the little one flying lessons with Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream. All of the boys loved their gifts. And soon after the boys were off, Alexis and Starscream had a second to chat. Starscream learned that he was soon to be the father of a little femme, and Starscream could not have been any happier.

(2 months later)

Alexis woke with a sudden jolt, something was going on. As she onlined her optics, she looked down and noticed that her oil had broken. The little sparkling inside her was telling Alexis that it was ready to be sparked. Alexis tried to get up so she could head to the med bay, but found that she was too dizzy to do so. Alexis quickly got a hold of Screamer, who came running to her aid. Something was not right and both Alexis and Starscream knew it. While they did not know exactly what was wrong, they knew something was.

Starscream quickly got a hold of Red Alert to let him know what was going on. Red prepared the med bay as Starscream carried his sparkmate to the med bay after making sure that the little triplets were "safe", though calling Skywarp and Thundercracker safe at times was a little much, but it was better than Sunny and Sides. Starscream quickly arrived with Alexis, who was scared as she knew something was wrong. Alexis hoped against hope that her little unborn femme would survive.

Alexis was placed on the medical berth. Red Alert did a quick scan and found something that he did not like. The little unborn sparkling was in trouble, as the energon cord had wrapped itself around the unborn femme's little neck. Red quickly prepped the med bay for emergency surgery. Alexis was scared, but Starscream did his best to comfort her. Alexis had longed for a little femme so long that Alexis was not going to give up now. Red Alert removed Alexis's abdominal armor, trying desperately to reach the little femme in time. Unfortunately, the only way to reach the little femme was to completely remove Alexis's sparkling-development chamber, thus sterilizing Alexis. Alexis and Starscream told Red to go ahead, and so Red removed the sparkling development chamber along with a sparkling that was all deep purple, not circulating air, and not moving.

Red quickly cut the energon line and removed the line that had wrapped itself around the little sparkling's neck 4 times, each time tighter than the last. Once red removed the line, he did the only thing he could think of to revive the little bot, a spark rubbing. The dangerous procedure was rarely used, but seeing that there was no alternative, Red tried it.

After 2 earth minutes of rubbing, little engines sputtered to life. Some of the purple went away, revealing a purple and teal femme sparkling who was the spitting image of her mother, including her vehicle mode. Alexis and Starscream realized that they would not be able to have any more sparklings after this, but they did not care. Alexis had gotten her little femme and Starscream was happy because his sparkmate was happy. The little femme's orange optics looked up blearily at Alexis and then at Starscream before offlining again.

Starscream stared in awe as this little femme, and he gently picked her up. The little femme, out of instinct, grabbed Starscream's finger and squeezed it. Starscream shed a bright blue energon tear of joy as her realized he now had not just one beautiful femme, but two. Alexis, exhausted from labor, allowed Starscream to come up with the little femme's named. The only name that Starscream could think of that was suitable was Lyra. That was it, he thought, this is our precious little Lyra. And so the triplets gained a new sibling, a little sister that they would all grow to love and protect at all cost.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are tlcoopi7's creations. Moonraiser is my little creation. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

(10 years after Alexis and Starscream met)

Starscream sat there, watching his little princess play energon tea party with her seeker doll Samkalia, which was a present that she had received from Sam and Mikalia on Lyra's last creation celebration day. Little Lyra had just turned four earth years old. Her triplet brothers were nine. Since they were old enough to study, the boys were sent off to follow different Autobots as well as former Decepticons to learn all kinds of skills. A school had yet to be built, and so the Autobots improvised as the triplets were the oldest sparklings since the war had ended. But since little Lyra was not old enough for school, she stayed at home with her daddy, Starscream.

Alexis was not able to stay home as she had a job to do in the sparkling nursery because the number of sparklings grew as transformers stopped fighting and had started pairing up and creating new sparklings. Alexis had her hands full as she was chasing little Moonraiser, the first born sparkling of Optimus and Elita-1, around the nursery, who was quite the little twerp.

And so Starscream was left watching little Lyra. Starscream absolutely adored his daughter. Although Starscream was originally saddened that they would be unable to have any more sparklings, he quickly realized that it was for the best. They had enough trouble just trying to work with the triplets who, as they had grown older, had become even more different in their personalities, if that was possible.

Aires, always being the responsible one, was extremely protective of his younger sister, and made sure that nothing ever happened to her. Aires was studying with Ratchet and Red Alert, and when he was not busy fixing and tinkering with things, he was playing with his younger sister Lyra, usually her favorite game – energon tea party. Aires even put up with the strawberry flavored energon while playing with his younger sister.

Orion, the middle triplet, was studying hard with Jetfire, a bot that Orion looked up to immensely; in fact the only bot that Orion looked up to more than Jetfire was his dad, Starscream. When Orion was not practicing his aerial acrobatics or training, there was nothing Orion loved better than to prank some of the other bots. Thanks to Sunny, Orion became one of the best pranksters at the base, even fooling the older twins who taught him how to prank in the first place. While Orion was protective of his sister, Lyra, he was not as found of playing with her. Every time she asked to play energon tea party, he would turn her down. While Lyra did not like to be turned down, she left Orion alone, as she did not want him to pull a prank on her. Besides, dad and Aires were always willing to play energon tea party with her.

Taurus, the most obnoxious of the three, was training hard with his uncles Thundercracker and Skywarp, as they had the experience of being the best seekers in the universe. When Alexis did not have to work in the nursery and could watch little Lyra, Starscream did his best to teach the youngest triplet how to be a seeker commander. Unfortunately for screamer, Taurus had inherited his father's stubbornness and his attitude. Starscream had a difficult time getting through to Taurus at times, but Starscream was patient, as he knew it was only a matter of time before Taurus would return to what they were working on. And Taurus, while he loved his little sister, he was not really into playing energon tea party with her. He would protect her from harm, but Taurus felt that his duty to his sister stopped there. Besides, since Aries usually was around, Taurus was usually off the hook.

Starscream continued to watch as Lyra practiced pouring the "tea" in each cup in front of her guests. First Samkaila, then her daddy, and finally herself, as she knew a good host always serves herself last. Starscream pretended to sip the pink, "watered-down" fluid. It was sparkling approved energon, what could he say. He was used to much stronger stuff, but then he was having "energon tea" with a sparkling, his little princess. Starscream could not get over the fact how much Lyra resembled her mother. In fact, Starscream remembered, it was Alexis who had first introduced the game 'energon tea party" to Lyra after a time when Lyra would not take in her energon. Since then, while Lyra started her own energon, she loved the game so much that she continued it.

After having enjoyed playing the game for an hour, the little sparkling grew tired. Starscream watched as Lyra fell into recharge in her little chair. After she fell asleep, Starscream carried her to her birth. Starscream could not have been happier, he had the best family in the universe.


End file.
